


Encircled You in Trenches and Barbed Wire

by captainsilent



Series: And Let Me Set the Battlements on Fire [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because Tony don't have time for his s#!+, But Steve better work his butt off, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt Bucky, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsilent/pseuds/captainsilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то использует разлом в команде Мстителей в своих целях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тогда я ушел, чтобы сражаться в какой-то битве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Encircled You in Trenches and Barbed Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268011) by [texankate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texankate/pseuds/texankate). 



Умом он понимал, что костюм фильтрует поступающий внутрь воздух. Но это не мешало ему чувствовать запах пылающего здания, когда он обыскивал первый этаж.

К счастью взрыв произошел далеко от наиболее людных мест первого этажа. Лобби опустело в считанные минуты, люди и дым выбрались на улицу. Кроме этого, на этаже была комната с реактором, которая моментально наполнилась огнегасящим веществом, и ещё несколько рабочих отделов - техобслуживание и почта.

Тони вычислил, что бомба, скорее всего, попала в здание вместе с почтой. Он и Пятница работали над тем, чтобы переместить всю сортировку почты за пределы здания, но не успели. Это не спасло бы всех, но может хоть нескольких.

– Тони, я проверил отдел техобслуживания, – сообщил Вижн по каналу связи. – Там было двое мужчин. Я предполагаю, отсталые занимались ремонтными работами в других отделах здания.

– Спасибо, Ви, – ответил Тони. Он подошел к почтовому отделу, замечая, что здесь огонь горит сильнее. Мужчина, отвечающий за почту, Кристос, был отличным парнем. Всегда показывал Тони фото своих двух девочек, Мары и Теи. Милые дети. Он сделал мысленное напоминание себе навестить их лично и извиниться, сказать их матери, что ей не стоит беспокоиться о деньгах или чем-либо другом. Слабое утешение, но это всё, что он мог сделать.

Он нашел его, лежащим возле одной из рентгеновских машин. Источник взрыва был в мусоропроводе. Кристос наверняка понял, что происходит, и попытался уменьшить эффект от взрыва. Может, если бы он попытался сбежать, то спасся бы. Но он остался и попытался помочь.

Тони почувствовал, что его может стошнить.

На этом этаже, насколько он видел, не было выживших. Ему и Вижену стоило двигаться дальше. Он начал планировать вместе с Пятницей дальнейшие действия.

– Дорогая моя, нам надо спланировать, что делать с последствиями, - сказал он.

– Работаю, босс, – ответила Пятница.

– В первую очередь, мы должны удостовериться, что все работники обеспечены. Я имею в виду, полные зарплаты и компенсационные выплаты, пока мы не начнём снова работать. Я хочу, чтобы любой, кто не чувствует себя в безопасности, работая на меня дальше, получил выходное пособие на год и содействие в трудоустройстве…

* * *

– Я не могу позволить вам вернуться в Нью-Йорк сейчас, – сказал Т’Чалла.

Стив был готов разбить что-нибудь.

– Мы должны вернуться и помочь им, – начал доказывать он. – Кто-то попытался навредить им.

– Стив, ты правда думаешь, что Тони сейчас примет нашу помощь? – спросил Сэм. – Он скорее подумает, что это мы всё устроили.

Ужас от одной только мысли об этом заставил Стива опуститься на диван.

– Он бы не…

– Он может, – сказала Наташа. – Даже если он не думает, что это мы пытались убить его, он не доверяет нам. Он сжигал мосты месяцами. Он проигнорировал все наши попытки связаться с ним, не считая ту, что Брюс сделал от нашего имени. Он по сути сказал всему миру, что мы мертвы для него. Я не думаю, что он будет рад, если мы появимся у него на пороге.

– И если вы покажетесь в Нью-Йорке, скорее всего, произойдёт одно из двух, – сказал Т’Чалла. – Вас либо арестуют, либо попытаются арестовать, и вы лишь ухудшите ситуацию, вновь сбежав.

Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он всё испортил, без сомнения. И сделал это так, что это до сих пор портило Тони жизнь.

Он думал о своих прошлых действиях; было много моментов, когда можно было принять лучшее решение; в первую очередь, сказать Тони правду с самого начала. Но он этого не сделал, а потом удостоверился, что на его стороне будет вся поддержка. Друзья. Наташа бы смогла помочь или даже предвидеть это. И Клинт. Сэм мог бы помогать Роуди следить за ситуацией. Ванда могла бы защитить людей.

И Стив. Ну. Он мог бы последовать за Тони в огонь, чтобы прикрыть его спину.

А теперь он застрял в Ваканде, не имея возможности помочь. Люди умирали, потому что он был слишком упрям, чтобы послушать. Слишком наивный. Роуди был прав. Он был опасно самоуверен.

И пришло время признать это и принять последствия.

* * *

– Похоже, ты получила свой большой бум, – сказал мужчина, смотря новости и усмехаясь.

– Так и есть, - согласилась женщина. – Это должно выкурить крыс из их укрытия. Они не смогут себя сдержать.

– Хочешь поставить ловушку на какую-то конкретную крысу? – спросил мужчина.

– Любая из них или все подойдут, однако мне таки нравится маленькая ведьма, – сказала она. – И почему ты так охотно хочешь помочь?

– Я хочу крепыша, – сказал мужчина. – Я ему должен. И рыжей суке тоже.

– Тогда желаю Вам хорошей охоты, мистер Роллинс, – сказала женщина.

– А Вы? Если я встречу Вашу ведьму, как мне с Вами связаться? – спросил Джек Роллинс. Так как сеть Гидры была разрушена, теперь было трудно поддерживать связь.

– Надеюсь, я скоро вернусь домой, но до того времени, просто позвоните на этот номер, - сказал она, записывая цифры. – И позовите Малис*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Малис была подчиненной Злыдня (Mr. Sinister) и лидером его команды "Мародеры"(группа безжалостных головорезов, подчиняющихся приказам Злыдня).


	2. Которую выдумал сам

Ему нужно новое название должности. «Тони Старк, Собиратель потерянных душ» звучит неплохо.

Учитывая, что башня была в нежилом состоянии, оставшиеся Мстители переселились в старое поместье на пятой авеню. Чтобы его обновить, придется немного поработать, но они могут сделать это самостоятельно, а ремонтникам поручить восстановление Башни.

Спустя два дня после переселения в поместье, Вижн предупредил Тони, что кто-то был у чёрного входа и пытался войти так, чтобы его не заметили репортёры, которые, похоже, разбили лагерь у главного входа.

– Ну тогда избавься от них, – сказал Тони. – У меня сейчас нет сил разбираться с какими-то незнакомыми людьми.

– Они не совсем незнакомые, – сказал Вижн. – Я действительно думаю, что Вам стоит спуститься.

Тони поднялся с пола, где он устанавливал элементы системы охраны. Он последовал за Вижном на первый этаж, а затем на кухню, где андроид и оставил его, направившись за гостями.

Не зная поместье Старка, невозможно было догадаться, что чёрный вход был частью дома. Он выглядел так, будто принадлежал соседям, но в реальности он проходил под переулком прямо на кухню. В общем, там было около 36 метров коридора, и это давало Тони достаточно времени, чтобы помыть руки и взять бутылку воды.

Он как раз садился за стол, когда услышал голоса, идущие от лестницы, ведущей наверх из подземного коридора. Он был рад, что успел проглотить воду, иначе он облил бы своих гостей от удивления.

– Эм. Мисс Агент. Маленькие агенты. Мертвый Агент, – сказал он, кивая каждому. – Что привело вас в Casa Старк?

Лаура Бартон усадила своих детей в кресла вокруг стола. Она и её сопровождение, – ранее мертвый Фил Коулсон, – сели рядом.

– Мы обнаружили, что кто-то следит за Лаурой и детьми, – объяснил Фил. – Я не знаю, те же это люди, которые совершили нападение на башню, но, на всякий случай, я привел их сюда, где ты сможешь их защитить.

– Эм, не то чтобы я не был рад помочь, но почему ко мне? – спросил Тони. – Разве тебе не стоило бы быть в самолёте, направляющемся в Африку, например? Радостное воссоединение и всё такое?

Лаура одарила Тони взглядом, лишенным восторга от его предположений.

– Вижн, – мило обратилась она, – не мог бы ты с Филом взять детей и пойти принести наши вещи?

 Вижн перевёл взгляд с неё на Тони.

– Конечно, – согласился он. – Мы скоро вернёмся.

Когда все остальные снова спустились в подземный коридор, Лаура обернулась к Тони.

– Зачем нам лететь в Африку, Тони? – спросила она. – Всё, что там есть, – это мой скоро уже бывший муж, идиот и мудак. 

– ЧЕГО? – выкрикнул Тони. – Но…

– Но ничего, – сказала Лаура. – Я так зла на него сейчас. Он бросил нас, став международным преступником, следуя за Капитаном. Ещё чего, я не собираюсь мириться с этим.

– Лаура, он был единственным, кто действительно не соглашался с Договором. То, что он решил не подписывать, было абсолютно понятно, – сказал Тони. Господи боже, он защищал Бартона. Какого черта?

– Нет, не было, учитывая, что он мог держать свою задницу дома, – сказала Лаура. – Он не свалил на обычное задание Щ.И.Т.а, Тони. И это был не конец света. Он поставил нас всех под угрозу, потому что он не потрудился поговорить с тобой и найти решение. Похоже, это командный слоган поддерживающих Кэпа.

Хоть Тони и был согласен, он всё ещё был шокирован. Он знал, что Бартон обожал свою жену и детей, и их потеря уничтожит его.

– Если бы он остался на пенсии, нас бы это вообще не коснулось, – продолжила Лаура. – Или, если бы он подписался, по крайней мере у нас была бы какая-то защита. Но он свалил и присоединился к самым разыскиваемым . Он даже не подумал о том, что Росс может узнать о нас и использовать как рычаг влияния. Отчасти я подала на развод потому, что это может убедит Росса и его подчинённых, что через нас им не удастся добраться до Клинта, – она опустила голову, и её плечи начали дрожать.

Тони был плох в оказании эмоциональной поддержки, но он старался изо всех сил. Он обхватил её плечи рукой и притянул её к себе. Она позволила себе поплакать несколько минут, прежде чем сесть ровно и взять себя в руки.

– Так что нет, я не могу лететь в Африку. И я не позволю своим детям жить на базе Щ.И.Т.а. Тони, мы однажды приютили тебя, и теперь я прошу тебя об ответном одолжении, – сказала Лаура, глядя ему в глаза.

Черт. Он добавит ещё пару спален в список.

 

Мэй Паркер не была идиоткой. Она тяжело трудилась каждый день на работе, которую ненавидела, чтобы обеспечить своего племянника, но она была не настолько занята, чтобы ничего не замечать. Например, то, что Питер встревал в драки чаще. Или то, что им приходили посылки от Тони Старка. Или то, что у этого Человека-паука, которого показывали по телевизору, были очень знакомые повадки и жесты.

Она очень не хотела рушить доверие Питера, но она должна была знать наверняка. Так что в один день она взяла больничный, и, когда Питер ушел в школу, обыскала его комнату и нашла старый красно-синий костюм, тот, из ранних видео на YouTube. В новых видео костюм был лучше, более технологически продвинутый, скорее всего, благодаря Старку.

Она не знала, убить его за то, что он поощрял Питера, или поблагодарить его за то, что он, по крайней мере, дал ему хоть какую-то защиту. С первого же момента, как мужчина появился на пороге, Питер пел ему дифирамбы. «Мистер Старк сказал то» или «Мистер Старк посоветовал мне использовать то» стали частью их ежедневных разговоров.

Мэй держала язык за зубами. Зная Питера и помня Бена, она была уверена, что ничто не могло помешать её племяннику делать то, что он считал должным. И если Старк мог по крайней мере хоть немного удерживать его…

Она знала, что не может слишком сильно давить, иначе потеряет его.

Так что когда она увидела взрыв в Башне Старка, её первая мысль была о Питере, не о мужчинах и женщинах, которые жили и работали там. Она знала, что он не сможет пережить потерю ещё одного человека, которого он воспринимал как отца. Она также волновалась, что люди, напавшие на башню, узнают о Питере. И что они придут за ним.

Плевать на слишком сильное давление. Она умрёт, прежде чем позволит кому-то тронуть его хоть пальцем.

Когда Старк появился из сгоревшего здания, она поблагодарила Бога. И тогда начала планировать. Спустя три дня после взрыва, она, к удивлению Питера, забрала его со школы.

– Привет, Мэй, – сказал он, садясь на пассажирское место. – Что случилось?

Мэй повернулась к нему и внимательно посмотрела на молодого человека, которого растила. Гениальный и добрый, бестолковый и милый. И очень-очень хороший. От одной лишь мысли о том, что может с ним случиться, если его поймают одного и беспомощного, ей стало дурно. Так что ей нужно удостовериться, что он никогда не окажется в таком положении.

– Мы едем на Манхэттен, – сказала она. Питер взглянул на неё с тревогой и удивлением, но она не собиралась ничего больше объяснять. Она поехала по Куинс-бульвару на Манхэттен, решив избегать разрушенной Башни Старка и повернув на пятую авеню. Питер не сказал ни слова, но она заметила, что он всё больше напрягался по мере приближения к месту назначения.

– Почему мы едем к мистеру Старку, Мэй? – спросил он. – Я уверен, что он слишком занят, чтобы хотеть со мной встретиться.

– Чепуха, – сказала Мэй. – Учитывая, сколько времени он проводит, посылая тебе побрякушки и проверяя как ты, я уверена, что он захочет тебя увидеть. И я знаю, что ты волновался со времени взрыва и тоже хотел бы его увидеть.

Питер не спорил, но он вжался в кресло, будто пытаясь исчезнуть. Мэй закатила глаза. Как этот ребёнок вообще мог думать, что он сможет что-то скрыть? Он был как открытая книга.

Она заехала в гараж в нескольких кварталах от поместья. Репортёры были как всегда на посту, но она была уверенна, что в поместье должен быть черный вход или что-то подобное. Они обошли территорию, пытаясь что-то найти, и тогда заметили, как вдалеке от дома полковник Роудс открывает дверь. Мэй схватила Питера за запястье и потянула туда, зовя по пути полковника Роудса.

Мужчина обернулся к ним, выглядя как загнанный зверь. Он не сбегал, стоит отдать ему должное, но он закрыл дверь, преграждая им путь.

– Эм, я могу Вам помочь? – спросил он. В его глазах не было узнавания, так что Мэй предположила, что Старк и Питер сохранили личность Человека-паука в секрете.

– Здравствуйте, я – Мэй Паркер. Это мой племянник Питер. Вы можете знать его как Человека-паука.

Питер, стоит отдать ему должное, лишь спрятал лицо в ладонях.

 

Эта женщина ненормальная. Должно быть, дело в этом.

Однако, Роуди посмотрел на парня радом с ней, у которого было подходящее телосложение и рост.

– Карапуз? – спросил он. – Не хочешь сказать мне, в чём дело?

– Я понятия не имею, полковник, – сказал ребёнок. – Я не знаю, как она это выяснила.

Голос. Да, это точно был тот болтливый карапуз, что помог им в Лейпциге.

– Иисусе, – сказал Роуди. – Хорошо, иди за мной. Этот разговор не стоит вести посреди улицы.

Он провел Мэй и Питера через черный вход и по коридору на кухню особняка. Он слышал копошение и смех ещё на полпути, и подумал, что прошло наверно десяток лет с того времени, как в этом здании было столько жизни. Он зашел на кухню и увидел, что Лаура Бартон стоит за плитой, что-то помешивая. Купер и Тони спорили о каком-то чертеже, а Брюс пытался разнять их. Вижн и Лила развлекали ребёнка, пытаясь удержать его от бросания бутылочки в ближайшую голову. Это было одновременно сюрреалистично и знакомо. Впервые за историю поместья Старка оно казалось настоящим домом.

Тони поднял взгляд и заметил новых гостей. Его глаза комично расширились, и он упустил чертежи на кухонный стол.

– Паркер. Мисс Паркер, – сказал он. – Чем обязаны?

– Тони, мне жаль, – начал было ребёнок. – Я понятия не имею, как она узнала…

– Питер, тихо, – сказала Мэй Паркер. – И к твоему сведению, ты не настолько скрытный, как ты думаешь. Господи, – добавила она, закатывая глаза.

– Во-первых, как ты смог увезти Питера в Германию без моего разрешения? – спросила Мэй. Роуди заметил, как Тони побледнел. – Во-вторых, как долго ты надеялся удержать личность в секрете? Это был вопрос к вам обоим, Пит.

– Мисс Паркер… – начал было Тони.

– Тихо. Я ещё не закончила, – сказала она. О, Роуди она уже нравилась. – И мой последний вопрос: теперь, когда ты уже ввязал его во всё это, как ты собираешься его защищать? Нам стоит волноваться о бомбах у нас дома?

– Я пытаюсь защитить его, – тихим голосом ответил Тони. – Брать его в Германию было ошибкой, как и просить его сделать это. Я беру на себя полную ответственность. Я пытался не вмешивать его, после Германии. Я не хотел даже думать…

Роуди видел, как сожаление меняет лицо его друга. Хоть он и знал, что Мэй была права во многом, он ненавидел, когда Тони корил себя во всём снова и снова.

– Хорошо, вот что мы сделаем, – сказала Лаура Бартон, становясь между Мэй и Тони. – Купер? Ты и Вижн, берите твою сестру и брата, идите в гостиную и посмотрите что-нибудь хоть немного образовательное.

Её сын выглядел так, будто уже готов был спорить, но она лишь приподняла бровь, и он тут же рванул из кухни вместе с остальными детьми.

– Ты, – продолжила она, указывая на Питера, – сядешь возле Тони. Роуди, ты тоже к этому причастен. Сядь, – она повернулась к Мэй.

– А Вы и я проведём долгий разговор о чертовой Y-хромосоме и о том, насколько она мерзкая у супергероев, – сказала она. Лаура налила две чашки кофе и села напротив Тони. Она похлопала по креслу возле себя, и Мэй присоединилась к ней.

– И когда мы закончим с этим, Вы и Питер подниметесь наверх и выберете комнаты. Мы все затаились здесь, пока не разберёмся с ситуацией. Мы можем послать Вижна за вашими вещами.

Роуди осознал, что отсутствие Пеппер оставило недостаток контроля в жизни Тони. И похоже Лаура и Мэй собирались заполнить эту нишу.


	3. И я пропал на долгие-долгие годы

Т’Чалла наблюдал за бойцами в священном круге. Две женщины двигались в нем, держа оружие наготове. Они сражались, чтобы присоединиться к Дора Милаж, смертоносной охране Короля Ваканды. Со смерти отца Т’Чалла вынужден был разбираться с волнениями в своём королевстве. Открывая доступ в этот отряд молодым женщинам со всех племён, он надеялся построить коалицию, которая поможет ему удержать мир в Ваканде и позволит стране процветать.

Но Накия была не единственной из его людей, и даже из Дора Милаж, которые были не согласны с решением приютить бывших Мстителей. Уже было несколько нападений, которые проредили итак немногочисленную охрану. Так что он сидел и наблюдал, как почти сотня потенциальных стражей сражались за место в Дора Милаж.

Капитан охранников присоединилась к нему на возвышении. Она оперлась одной рукой на его трон и изучала молодых женщин, нахмурившись. Она всегда будет считать, что им чего-то не хватает, потому что, по её мнению, никто не подходил для охраны её брата так, как она – Шури – Принцесса Ваканды.

– Жалкое зрелище, – рыкнула она. – Даже та русская подошла бы больше, чем они, – с того столкновения в Берлине, Шури затаила обиду на агента Романов, что веселило Т’Чаллу.

– Тогда, может, нам стоит пригласить её сюда, чтобы она сразилась с ними, – сказал он, замечая, как нахмурились брови сестры от такого предложения. – Или вы двое могли бы продемонстрировать свои умения.

Шури яростно оскалилась.

– Я бы не отказалась от того, чтобы сделать из неё пример, – сказала она. – Но это, к сожалению, невозможно.

– Почему? – спросил Т’Чалла. У него внезапно появилось очень нехорошее предчувствие по этому поводу.

– Она в данный момент находится в квинджете, на полпути из Ваканды, со всеми её друзьями, – сказала Шури.

– Что? – рыкнул Т’Чалла. Две женщины в круге остановились в ответ на его реакцию. Т’Чалла направился прочь, его сестра последовала за ним.

– Почему мне не сообщили?

– Они были уже в самолёте и в воздухе, когда мы заметили, – сказала Шури.

Т’Чалла остановился и взглянул на сестру. Главная проблема была в том, что она прекрасно умела лгать ему в лицо, если считала, что это ради его же блага. К сожалению, насколько бы хороша она ни была в защите короля, она всё ещё не была знакома с общей картиной, особенно той, что сложилась из-за Договора.

– Это сумасшествие, – сказал Т’Чалла. – В ту же минуту, как ООН получит хотя бы намёк, что мы прятали их, мы будем считаться государством-изгоем.

Шури даже не моргнула.

– И все труды отца будут утрачены напрасно. Ты выяснишь, кто позволил подобному случиться, и приведёшь виновного для отчёта, после моего возвращения. Не подведи меня в этом, или, возможно, мне понадобится новый капитан, – сказал он. Он любил свою сестру, но она не была Королевой Ваканды. И ей, похоже, стоило об этом напомнить.

Шури вздрогнула в ответ на его слова, хоть это было заметно лишь его натренированному взгляду.

– Конечно, мой Король, – сказала она. – Но что Вы имеете в виду: «после Вашего возвращения»?

– Я знаю, куда они направляются. Я должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы они не ухудшили ситуацию, ради нас всех, – сказал он, уже подзывая своих слуг. Его личный самолёт имел почти всё, что нужно, но ему также понадобятся его броня и оружие, которые остались в его покоях.

– Я отправлюсь с Вами, мой король, – сказала Шури, идя в ногу с ним.

– Нет, – сказал он, останавливаясь. – Дора Милаж уже достаточно оплошали. Я сделаю это сам.

На этом он оставил свою недовольную сестру, отправляясь спасти тех, кого он начал считать друзьями. 

 

Они бросили квинджет на побережье Аргентины, неподалёку от Буэнос-Айреса. Они надеялись, что это уничтожит все доказательства их пребывания в Ваканде. Т’Чалла был непреклонен в том, что они должны быть под его защитой, но недавние события не позволяли им держаться на расстоянии.

Клинт проверял свою почту с рьяным постоянством с самого прилёта. Он знал, что не мог рисковать и связываться с Лаурой, но это не значило, что он не приглядывал за ними. Дети этого не знали, но брат Клинта, Барни, жил в городе. Он бросил ФБР и хотел спокойной жизни, поэтому после просьбы брата купил мясную лавку в городе, где жили Лаура и Клинт. Он держался на расстоянии, не желая привлекать внимание к маленькой семье, но приглядывал за ними, когда Клинт работал.

В день после взрыва Барни написал ему, что кто-то следил за фермой. Меньше чем через двенадцать часов, он в панике написал сообщение, что Лауры и детей там больше не было. Клинт был готов бросить всё и отправляться в ту же секунду, но Наташа настояла на том, чтобы успокоиться и составить план.

Они знали, что Т’Чалла не согласится, так что им придётся сделать это тайно. И всё же, они изо всех сил пытались сбросить всех со своего следа, скрывая место, где они до этого пребывали – они может и не согласны с осторожностью Т’Чаллы, но всё ещё бесконечно благодарны за помощь.

Честно говоря, Клинт был удивлён, что Стив согласился бросить Баки в Ваканде, но он, похоже, был более чем готов верить докторам Т’Чаллы, если это позволяло ему вернуться в Нью-Йорк и узнать, как там их бывшие товарищи по команде, чтобы начать мириться.

Проведя много времени в Ваканде, они обрели просто невероятную перспективу. Сэм показал им посты, которые нашел, от обычных людей, описывавших свои опасения по поводу Мстителей. И хоть Клинта волновали формулировки в Договоре, они начинали понимать, что никакая команда не может действовать без согласия людей, которых они пытаются защитить. Они хотели быть героями, а не тиранами, с добрыми намерениями или нет.

Стив никому не говорил, как лично он планирует искупать свою вину, хотя Наташа, похоже, догадывалась (из-за этого они и ссорились). Он сказал, что им стоит начать с фермы и идти оттуда в попытках найти тех, кто забрал семью Клинта. Барни ждал их с информацией, которую смог найти, пока они добирались.

Ванда говорила мало. Учитывая, что её публичная репутация была хуже всех, кроме Зимнего Солдата, ей предлагали остаться в Ваканде.

– Ты во всех СМИ, мелкая, – сказал Клинт. – Если тебя заметят, всё может обернуться очень плохо.

– Я не могу вечно убегать, Клинт, –- ответила Ванда. – Пришло время встретить свои проблемы лицом к лицу.

– Ты можешь встретить их в Рафте, – возразил он. – Или в месте похуже!

– Значит так и будет, –- ответила она. – Я больше не буду прятаться за всеми вами. Я позволила вам быть моим щитом против тех, кому я навредила. Я должна остановиться, – и на этом она ушла собирать вещи.

Теперь она сидела спиной к контейнеру, глядя на свои руки, сияющие красным. Она так усердно работала над своими силами, но всё ещё не достигла полного контроля. Оглядываясь назад, ей вообще не стоило быть на миссии в Лагосе или в Лейпциге. Именно в такие моменты отсутствие Коулсона ощущалось как потеря конечности. При всей своей тихости, он знал, как построить команду. Ему бы лучше всех удалось утихомирить Кэпа и Тони.

Кэп был потрясающим стратегом на миссии, но иногда он позволял целям миссии перекрыть здравый смысл. И Тони, прекрасно видя общую картину, с трудом мог объяснить свои тревоги, не отталкивая товарищей по команде. Он так долго держал людей на расстоянии вытянутой руки, что это уже вошло в привычку; Клинт не был уверен, осознавал ли он вообще, что делает это. Было почти больно смотреть на его растерянное лицо, когда люди принимали что-то, что он сказал, как шутку, как что-то обидное и реагировали соответствующе. Тони мог быть мудаком, но он редко пытался ранить намеренно или без провокации.

Из них всех именно Клинт должен был это понять. Он мог быть не меньшим мудаком, чем Тони, если не бОльшим. Но он так боялся того, как может быть использован Договор, что не верил товарищу по команде. На миссии он доверял Железному человеку свою жизнь. Почему он не поверил мужчине под броней, забывая, насколько он умён?

Он был слаб, вот почему. Слишком слаб, позволяя страху ослепить себя. Настолько слаб, что Локи смог его обратить. Настолько слаб, что каждую ночь просыпался из-за кошмаров со смертью Коулсона; агентов, которых он убил. Кошмаров, где Локи заставлял его ранить Лауру и детей. Он был под контролем Локи несколько дней; он едва мог представить, что испытал Барнс, вынужденный переживать воспоминания десятилетий, когда его заставляли наносить вред хорошим людям.

Никто кроме него не поймёт это, хоть Наташа, возможно, приблизиться к пониманию. Стив просто видел своего друга. Сэм видел способ помочь Стиву. Ванда видела отвлечение. Клинт, ну, он понимал. Он понимал, что это – быть инструментом. Быть использованным против кого-то. Он знал, каким должно быть восстановление после чего-то подобного, хоть его собственная реабилитация прошла совсем не так.

Может, если бы он мог поговорить с Лаурой о том, насколько Локи смешал всё в его голове, она бы поняла, почему он должен был пойти. Он так сильно пытался защитить её и детей, спрятать их от ужаса своей работы, что скрыл от неё, насколько ему было плохо. Он просыпался от кошмаров и оставлял её спящую в кровати, уходя и вкладывая своё раздражение в тренировки. Он не рассказал ей, каково это было: видеть, как когда-то дружелюбные коллеги смотрели на него, будто он сейчас взорвётся и поубивает их всех. Если бы у него не было Мстителей, Клинт не был уверен, что сохранил бы здравый рассудок.

Может, ему не стоило защищать её от этого. Если бы она знала, как сильно это повлияло на него, может, она бы согласилась с его потребностью пойти и помочь Кэпу? Скорее всего – нет, но может она хотя бы знала, что это было не из-за того, что он не любит её или детей. Это было возвратом долга. Рука помощи тому, кого бросали на землю слишком часто за его жизнь. Попытка взять свои слабости и попытаться сделать их силами, и попробовать помочь другой жертве сделать то же.

Но, в итоге, что было толку с этой силы, если люди, которых он хотел защитить больше всего, платили за это?

 

На самом деле Коулсон винил Фьюри. Если бы тот сразу рассказал о всём том дурдоме с Т.А.И.Т.И., он смог бы занять своё место куратора Мстителей, и многого можно было избежать. По крайней мере, он думал, что можно было бы. Как бы он не пытался держать нейтралитет, он мог, потенциально, возможно, чуточку больше поддерживать Кэпа. Но право слово, он вырос не в пижаме Железного человека.

Хотя он и был согласен, что Договор опасен, он не был полностью доволен подходом своего кумира к решению ситуации. Пытаясь убедить мир, что тебе не нужен контроль, что ты не сбежишь неподготовленный и не сделаешь всё только хуже, возможно, стоило, например, не сбегать неподготовленным и не делать всё только хуже. Хоть он и мог оценить верность капитана Роджерса его старому другу, он просто сыграл на руку Таддеусу Россу. Тот факт, что Старк, Роудс, Романов и Вижн подписали документ и дали отпор своим бывшим товарищам по команде был, наверное, единственной причиной, почему хоть некоторые люди при власти всё ещё держались за мысль, что не стоит бросить всех суперлюдей в тюрьму.

И он должен был отдал должное Старку за стиль. Противостояние бывшим товарищам по команде терялось на фоне выбивания почвы из-под ног Росса, ещё и так публично.

Но как бы он не злился на Мстителей-беглецов, он всё ещё поддерживал своих людей так, как мог. Он знал, что Барни приглядывал за семьёй Клинта, но старший Бартон был немного идиотом. Так что когда наблюдатель Фила отчитался, что какие-то бывшие члены Гидры были замечены неподалёку, он вмешался сам.

Лаура настояла на том, чтобы идти к Тони, и Фил с удивлением понял, что соглашается. Тони яростно оберегал своих, особенно детей. И по мнению Фила, Тони нужна была женская рука, чтобы дальше разбираться с ситуацией. Так как Пеппер не было, ему нужен был кто-то с авторитетом матери, чтобы утихомирить его. Лаура, которая терпела всю ту фигню, что годами творил Клинт, отлично справится с героями, живущими под крышей Тони.

Он был вполне уверен, что беглецы отреагируют на пропажу Лауры Бартон, так что не был удивлён, когда Норберто Бенитез связался с ним, чтобы сообщить, что Соколиный глаз притащил своих товарищей в США на грузовом самолёте. Фил был рад, что ему сообщили вовремя, и он смог встретить их на взлётной полосе. Учитывая, что никто из его бывших подопечных не должен был знать, что он жив, он не был уверен, как всё пройдёт.

Он наблюдал, как старый грузовой самолёт остановился возле ангара, и тогда вышел, чтобы встретить беглецов, когда опустится трап. Капитан Роджерс вышел первым, осторожно оглядываясь. Романов и Уилсон последовали за ним, затем Клинт; Максимофф и Скотт Лэнг вышли последними. Когда Роджерс и Романов наконец узнали его, их лицах сковал шок. Роджерс уронил свою сумку и с удивлённым видом застыл, а Романов пошла навстречу.

Он был почти удивлён звонкой пощечине.

– Как ты мог? – прошипела она. – Ты и Фьюри всё это задумали?

Она отступила, сжимая руки в кулаки.

– Наташа, мне жаль, – сказал Фил. – Поверь мне, это была не моя идея.

Она сверлила его взглядом несколько долгих секунд, затем снова подошла к нему и обняла.

– Мы скучали по Вам, сэр, – сказала она.

Капитан Роджерс подошел к нему следующим, когда Наташа отстранилась. На его лице всё ещё было недоверие, но вскоре он улыбнулся и протянул руку.

– Агент Коулсон, – сказал он. – Это немного неожиданно.

– Слухи о моей смерти были ужасно преувеличены, – ответил Фил, твердо пожимая руку Капитану.

– Я понял эту отсылку, – с каменным лицом ответил капитан. – Позвольте мне представить Вас другим членам команды.

Он представил Уилсона, Лэнга и Максимофф; никто из них не слышал о нём, но похоже они поняли его важность по реакции остальных. Только один человек из их весёлой компании не подходил, – тот, с которым ему больше всех нужно было поговорить.

– Соколиный глаз, – сказал он, идя к своему другу. Лицо Бартона было лишено эмоций, до того момента, как он замахнулся и ударил Коулсона в лицо, разбивая очки и, возможно, нос.

– Сэр, – ответил он, снова становясь по стойке смирно с бесстрастным лицом.

– Бартон, мне жаль, –- сказал Фил. – Я хотел сказать вам обоим, но…

– Не стоит, сэр, – ядовито заявил Бартон, – у меня нет времени на Ваше враньё.

– Лаура и дети, я знаю, – сказал Фил.

Бартон прижал его к трапу, прежде чем он смог отреагировать.

– Что Вы знаете? – спросил он. – Что Вы сделали?

Фил оттолкнул его и поправил свой костюм.

– Что я сделал, агент Бартон, так это вытащил их из опасной ситуации. Той, должен добавить, в которую они попали из-за Ваших действий.

Клинт без сил опустился на трап, роняя голову между коленей.

– Они в порядке?

– Насколько я знаю, Купер, Лила и маленький Натаниэль в данный момент наслаждаются особняком и красно-зелёным ИИ в качестве друга. И Лаура командует Старком так, будто была рождена для этого.

Шесть голов резко повернулись к нему.

– Они со Старком? – спросил Клинт. – Фил…

– Да, они со Старком. По просьбе Лауры, – сказал Фил. Он воспользовался их шоком, чтобы продолжить:

– Она правильно предположила, что самое безопасное место на континенте, кроме базы Щ.И.Т.а, – это рядом с Тони.

– И он принял её и детей? – спросил капитан Роджерс.

– Думайте о Старке, что хотите, но он никогда не позволит невинным пострадать, если может спасти их, особенно, если считает, что должен им свою верность, – сказал Фил, не скрывая осуждения в своём голосе. Они все отвернулись, на их лицах виднелся стыд.

– Я не знаю, как вы все об этом смогли забыть, но думаю, что вы должны это вспомнить, прежде чем куда-то снова срываться без подготовки.

– Да, сэр, – сказал капитан Роджерс, делая глубокий вдох и распрямляя плечи. – Если Вы поможете, я думаю, мы все готовы исправлять ситуацию.

– Я на меньшее и не рассчитываю, Капитан.


	4. Антракт

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Кухня> <Присутствующие: Старк, T.; Паркер, M.>.

<Паркер, M.> Категория – Гость: “Я, черт возьми, не твоя девушка, Старк!” {Объект: газета}; {использование: оружие}; {уровень угрозы: незначительный}.

<Старк, T.> Категория – Командир: “Ау!  Перестань меня бить. Я это знаю и бесконечно благодарен за это, Мисс Паркер. Однако, я не могу контролировать, что эти придурки печатают”.

<Паркер, M.> Категория – Гость: “Ты понимаешь, что все, кого я знаю, увидят это? Они подумают, что я твоё развлечение недели!” {Словарь: развлечение недели}; {контекст: сексуальный партнёр}; {значение: временный партнёр}.

Старк, T.> Категория – Командир: “Тебе так повезло! Я завидный улов, чтоб ты знала!” {Словарь: улов}; {контекст: сексуальный партнёр}; {значение: желанный}.

Паркер, M.> Категория – Гость: “Если ты имеешь в виду, что я словлю что-то от тебя, то я согласна”. {Ошибка: противоречивое определение}; {завершить цикл}.

Старк, T.> Категория – Командир: не может говорить. {Проверка жизненных показателей}; {уровень кислорода: в норме}; {сердцебиение: слегка ускоренно}; {кровяное давление: в норме}.

Паркер, M.> Категория – Гость: “Поверь мне, Старк, из всех взрослых людей в этом здании, ты последний, с кем бы я совокуплялась”.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Кухня> <присутствующие: Старк, T.; Паркер, M.> <новый присутствующий: Паркер, П.>.

Паркер, П.> Категория – Гость: “О Господи. Нет, просто. Пожалуйста, больше никогда не произноси это слово. Я просто уйду, прямо сейчас. После того, как возьму мороженное. Может, обморожение мозга сотрёт это из моей памяти”. {сердцебиение: ускоренное}; {кожа: покрасневшая}. 

Старк, T.> Категория – Командир: “Я привлекательный. Я богатый. Я желанный партнёр.”

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Кухня> <присутствующие: Старк, T.; Паркер, M.; Паркер, П.> <новый присутствующий: Бартон, Л.>.

Бартон, Л.> Категория – Командирша: “Конечно, Тони. Ты – милая, милая принцесса. Что за драма?”

Паркер, M.> Категория – Гость: “Вот! Газеты думают, что я встречаюсь с этим мудаком”.

Старк, T.> Категория – Командир: “Я прямо здесь. В двух метрах от тебя. Можно как-то без оскорблений?”

Бартон, Л.> Категория – Командирша: “Окей. Мэй? Успокойся. Тони, она расстроена; она не хотела порочить твою репутацию. Питер? Ешь своё мороженное. Я слышала, что мороженное с песочным тестом особенно удачно подавляет травму”. {Медицинская заметка: травма}; {лечение: мороженное/сливочный десерт}; {применение: внутреннее}.

Паркер, П.> Категория – Гость: “Этим и занимаюсь”. {Объект: ведёрко}; {использование: медицинское}; {объект: ложка}; {использование: приспособление для доставки}; {вторичное предназначение: оружие}; {уровень угрозы: незначительный}.

Паркер, M.> Категория – Гость: Глубоко дышит. {Сердцебиение: слегка ускоренное}; {кровяное давление: в норме}.

Старк, T.> Категория – Командир: “Самый сексуальный мужчина по мнению People. Дважды!”

Бартон, Л.> Категория – Командирша: “Значит, ответ на вопрос, кто заметит, если ты выбежишь за кофе – все. Отлично. Мэй, нам правда нужно на это реагировать? Неужели твоя репутация не выдержит несколько камней в её огород?”

Паркер, M.> Категория – Гость: “Я со временем должна буду вернутся домой. Мне нужно, чтобы люди воспринимали меня всерьёз, а не называли меня красивой дурочкой”.

Старк, T.> Категория – Командир: “Моя последняя девушка была исполнительным директором. У меня есть стандарты. Ну, я их наработал”.

Бартон, Л.> Категория – Командирша: “Нам нужно прикрытие. Хм. Пятница? Есть предложения?” {Запрос: предложения}; {ошибка: неправильный статус отношений}; {запрос: популярные вопросы ДЖАРВИСу}.

{Обработка}; {запрос: Департамент Управления персоналом СИ}; {вакансии};

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активны: Особняк Старка>> Кухня> <присутствующие: Старк, T.; Паркер, M.; Паркер, П.; Бартон, Л.> “Командирша, есть вакансия в руководящем персонале мистера Старка. Мисс Арбогаст ушла с Мисс Поттс. Место личного помощника свободно”.

Старк, T.> Категория – Командир: “Подожди-ка, почему это она «Командирша»?”

Бартон, Л.> Категория – Командирша: “Я это проигнорирую. Мэй? Тони? Сможете воплотить предложение Пятницы?”

Старк, T.> Категория – Командир: “Зависит от того, как ты относишься к угрозам своему боссу? Подкупу?”

Паркер, M.> Категория – Гость: “Я буду угрожать своему боссу так часто и так настойчиво, как потребуется. Моё прощение может быть куплено стипендией в колледж для моего племянника”.

Старк, T.> Категория – Командир: “Всё равно дешевле, чем обувь”.

Бартон, Л.> Категория – Командирша: “Хорошо. Это решено. Пятница? Сделай заметку”.

<Пятница: Сенсоры Активированы: Особняк Старка>> Кухня> <присутствующие: Старк, T.; Паркер, M.; Паркер, П.; Бартон, Л.> {указание: Управление персоналом СИ}; {кандидат: Паркер, M.}; {статус: подтверждено}; {должность: личный помощник> Тони Старк}.

{Список покупок: статус}; {вещь: мороженное, ассорти. Вкусы}; {заметка к покупкам: пополнять ежедневно} {конец цикла}.


	5. Ты, вероятно, думал, что я погиб, или даже хотел этого

– Похоже, в особняке Тони живёт его новая девушка, – сказала Наташа, бросая жёлтую газетёнку на стол. Они прятались в мотеле в Пенсильвании, ожидая возвращения Фила со свежей информацией о взрыве.

Стив поднял газету и увидел нечеткие фотографии темноволосой женщины, которая заходила в особняк Старка. К счастью, даже по такому качеству можно было понять, что это не Лаура Бартон. Клинта уничтожил бы даже слух, что его жена уже оставила его в прошлом. Это также не была Мария Хилл – следующая в списке потенциальных вариантов. Было ещё одно фото, где Тони и эта женщина покупали кофе у одной из тележек в парке, но ничто в них не кричало «любовники». Но всё же…

Это было не его дело. Это не было его делом, когда у Тони и Пеппер были сложные времена, и однозначно у него не было права так думать о Тони теперь. Он убил шанс на что-либо подобное между ними в бункере в Сибири одним точным ударом щита. Черт, он убил этот шанс в тот момент, когда решил скрыть от Тони правду.

Стив не знал, когда он вообще начал думать о Тони в таком свете. Честно говоря, он даже не мог это признать, пока не увидел Башню Старка, окутанную дымом, молясь, чтобы с Тони всё было в порядке. Он волновался и о других конечно. Но одна лишь мысль о мире без Тони заставляла его грудь болезненно сжиматься. Теперь его кошмары попеременно состояли из лица Тони в Сибири и Тони, погребенного под горящим зданием. Стиву повезло, что ему нужно не так уж и много сна.

Когда Т’Чалла отказался отвезти их обратно в Нью-Йорк, Стив спрятался в своей комнате. Наташа нашла его там спустя несколько часов, свернувшегося в клубок и смотрящего вдаль, со следами слёз на лице. С тяжелым вздохом она села возле него и положила его голову себе на плечо.

– Только сейчас начинаешь осознавать, что ты бросил, – сказала она. Констатация факта, не вопрос.

Стив кивнул, не в силах говорить.

– Я никогда не говорила тебе, но он был в Лондоне, на похоронах Пегги, – продолжила она. Стив ошеломленно поднял глаза.

– Я так понимаю, вы двое никогда о ней не говорили, но ты никогда не задумывался о том, что он должен был знать её? – спросила Наташа. Стив нахмурился и помотал головой.

– Он мне никогда много не рассказывал, но со слов Роуди я поняла, что Пегги была близка с человеком-Джарвисом, который, по сути, вырастил Тони. Когда ты отправился в Лондон, мы уже готовились лететь в Вену. Тони лишь удостоверился, что самолёт по дороге залетел в Лондон, – объяснила Наташа.

– Мы сидели в хорах. Он не хотел создавать шумихи или отвлекать внимание, – продолжила она. – Когда я спустилась поговорить с тобой, я думала, он пойдёт со мной. Тони же сказал, что ты заслуживаешь быть окруженным людьми, которых ты любишь и которым доверяешь. Он себя к ним не причислял.

Стив от этого почувствовал, как в глазах начал собираться новый поток слёз. Он был зол на Тони за Договор, но не настолько, что не оценил бы поддержку. Но он понимал сомнения Тони. Бог видит, Стив не дал ему причины верить, что его присутствие будет желанным.

– Он так отчаянно хотел удержать нас вместе. Он даже немного продал свою душу, чтобы Росс разрешил вам подписать Договор в Берлине, – объяснила она.

– А я повернулся к нему спиной.

– Да. Ты решил, что защитить Баки – важнее, чем спасать мир. И я не была удивлена. Как показывает история, ты всегда с радостью плевал на правила, чтобы спасти его. Просто оказалось, что в этот раз тебе не так повезло, и ты не получил полевое задание и команду, и тебе действительно пришлось столкнуться с последствиями.

– Поэтому я тебя отпустила в Лейпциге. Ты бы не остановился. И если бы мы продолжали пытаться тебя остановить, это лишь бы привело к бОльшим потерям. К сожалению, Тони воспринял мои действия как предательство ещё одного из нас, – сказала она. – Я никогда не выбирала одного из вас. Я лишь пыталась выбрать путь наименьших потерь. И Боже, как же я просчиталась.

– Он никогда нас не простит, да? – спросил Стив. – Даже если он в порядке, он никогда не довериться нам.

– Может да, может нет. У Тони худший инстинкт самосохранения в мире, и это может быть нашей последней надеждой, – сказала Наташа с горьким смешком. – Он наказывает себя – девушки, выпивка, работа до упаду.

По крайней мере, теперь он знал, что Тони был в безопасности. Наташа больше не поднимала эту тему, проводя своё время в попытках отговорить его от его планов. Но она держалась с ним и пыталась его поддерживать.

Стив снова взглянул на фото. У него не было права ни на что большее, как надеяться, что Тони был счастлив. И что он нашел кого-то, кто будет любить его и быть на его стороне в любых обстоятельствах. Стив знал, что Тони никогда не будет ему доверять настолько, чтобы позволить быть таким человеком для него, но он, черт возьми, сможет убедиться, что Тони в безопасности. И плевать на цену.

Даже если это будет стоить Стиву всего, чего он хочет.

 

Он больше не должен был пить виски, но во имя Господа, как же он хотел хотя бы один стакан. Последний раз, когда он в самом деле наслаждался этим, был в тот раз, когда пятью минутами позже чертов Старк завалился в его любимый бар. В то время всё уже начинало идти к худшему, но Старк был испорченной изюминкой на итак кошмарном торте. А потом он потерял свой любимый бар.

Когда он пережил свой первый сердечный приступ, доктора сказали ему вовсе бросить пить, разве что иногда позволять себе стакан вина. Вина! Каким чертовым образом могло вино помочь?

Но он пытался, так что он взял бутылку с собой, когда шел на квартиру к Бетти. Она всё ещё была слишком зла на него, чтобы навещать в больнице. Тогда его осенило, что ему, наверное, стоило навести порядок в своей жизни. Помириться с Бетти. Заставить её понять, что всё, что он делал, он делал, чтобы защитить её. Конечно, она должна была это понять. Беннер – опасное животное, и всё, что её отец пытался сделать – это защитить свою дочь.

Бетти его и в дверь не пустила. Она лишь окинула его взглядом и захлопнула дверь у него перед носом, крича, чтобы он оставил её в покое. Его маленькая девочка отказывалась видеться с ним, и виновато было то животное.

После этого он залёг на дно, пытаясь вернуть себе власть и научиться на ошибках, которые привели его к Блонски. Потому что им нужно было что-то, что смогло бы остановить этих чертовых «героев», которые начали появляться везде. Он надеялся на Роджерса, черт, он же помог им выиграть Вторую Мировую. Самый настоящий солдат. Но Фьюри и его помощнички отказались отдавать его армии и промыли ему мозг. Черт, они бросили его к Беннеру и Старку – он был утерян в тот момент, когда проснулся. 

И этот чертов дурдом с Гидрой и Щ.И.Т.ом. Ему не стоило связываться с Сенатором Стерном; у них может и были похожие краткосрочные цели, но Стерн служил Гидре, а не США; у них может и были некоторые общие враги, но Росс не был предателем. У него был чертов Орден Почёта, ради всего святого. Он хранил его у себя на столе, чтобы напоминать людям с кем они имели дело.

Ему повезло с Эллисом; это был человек, который боролся за Президентское кресло с кампанией о защите Америки за любую цену. Он смог сыграть на паранойе Президента, особенно после того хаоса с Олдричем Киллианом и Родригесом. Даже любовь Эллиса к Старку и Роудсу после того бардака не смогла сравниться с возрастающей в мире угрозой.

Со всеми этими ненормальными и выродками с силами, что появлялись, и событиями в Соковии, было не трудно продвинуть что-то вроде Договора. Страны ЕС его поддержали, учитывая, что случилось в Лондоне и Соковии. Южная Африка убедила своих соседей последствиями разрушений от Халка в Йоханнесбурге. И нетрудно было пробудить паранойю на Среднем и Дальнем Востоке. Поставить истинно американское лицо Роджерса во главе, чтобы Мстители выглядели как проамериканская сила, и внезапно все стали паниковать и боятся волка, или в этом случае – Мстителей, у своей двери.

И ей-Богу, они сыграли ему на руку. То, что они взяли в команду этого выродка из Соковии, позволило ему с легкостью поставить их действия под сомнение. И это странное, красно-зелёное существо. Роудса и Уилсона было трудно демонизировать – он и не хотел давать нытикам-либералам ещё больше аргументов против армии. Но достаточно было нашептать несколько слов некоторым политикам, которые, ну, скажем так, лучше бы доверили свои судьбы более светлым рукам, и внезапно Роудс и Уилсон в их глазах были едва не воинствующими активистами «Black Power»*, разве что не салютовали*. А что касается русской, ну, у неё было не много друзей в Конгрессе.

Старк, однако, был занозой в заднице. Он вроде как ушел в отставку, бросив Мстителей, но все ещё финансировал их и поддерживал. Людям нравился его резкий стиль. Стадное чувство. Он и в сравнение не шел со своим отцом, и Америка из-за этого страдала. А потом он каким-то мошенническим образом влез в переговоры по поводу Договора, заявив, что он там был как представитель интересов этих ненормальных и выродков (не прямая цитата, конечно, но…)

Всё так хорошо складывалось. Он знал, что некоторые Мстители откажутся, и что из них нужно будет сделать пример. Та ситуация с Барнсом была просто послана провидением. Но потом Старк и тот Африканский принц-выскочка всё испортили. Теперь он был опозорен, публично. Его лишили любой власти, и вопрос о его заключении всё ещё был открыт.

Он найдёт способ заставить их поплатиться. Даже если это заберет остаток его жизни.

Поэтому он сидел на шатком стуле в баре в какой-то дыре в Хйатсвилл, после того как нашел в своей почте письмо без марки и адресанта. Письмо было коротким, оно состояло лишь из названия бара, даты и времени. И одной фразы: «Я могу помочь тебе заставить их поплатиться».

Точно в установленное время дверь открылась и вошла высокая фигура. Это была женщина, судя по походке. Она подошла к Россу и села рядом у бара.

– Могу я Вас угостить? – спросил он.

– Нет. Я пришла лишь чтобы отдать Вам это, – - сказала она. У неё был заметный акцент, и он моментально его узнал. Хах. Разве не занятно?

Женщина украдкой вытащила из кармана флэшку и положила её возле его стакана.

– Этого должно хватить, чтобы разрушить их жалкие планы. Я уже сделала тяжелую работу и выманила жертв из укрытия, – сказала она.

– Что Вы имеете в виду?

\- Все игроки снова в США, или будут в ближайшее время, – сказала она. – У Вас есть связи, которые помогут тому, что находится на этой флэшке, сделать их жизни очень…трудными. Используйте это с умом.  

– Уважаемая, я не знаю, кто вы и почему вы это делаете… – начал было Росс.

– Я – Мелис, – сказала она. – И Ваше возмездие будет и моим.

 

Он не был ДЖАРВИСом. У него были свои мысли, своя личность, хоть и не полностью еще сформировавшаяся. Но время от времени на него находило то, что люди называли дежавю, и он знал, что получает доступ к воспоминаниям ДЖАРВИСа, глубоко погребенным в коде, создавшем его.

Чаще всего они находили отражение в резких периодах волнения и привязанности, в основном по отношению к Тони. Но всё чаще они касались также полковника Роудса, или точнее, их обоих вместе, и это пробуждало в нём бурю эмоций. Наблюдение за тем, как они оба играют с Дубиной и остальными роботами, пробуждало воспоминания о Малибу. Он мог вспоминать первые дни ДЖАРВИСа, и как эти двое мужчин приняли его в свою жизнь, изо всех сил стараясь помочь ему научиться и вырасти. Это делало вину за промах в Лейпциге ещё более подавляющей. Чем бы ещё не был Вижн, но он также был ребёнком Тони Старка, и это делало полковника Роудса его семьёй.

Так что наблюдение за ними обоими в стерильной операционной вместе с доктором Чо и Беннером пробуждало в нём волнение. Даже знание, что он и Пятница сделали всё возможное, чтобы всячески обезопасить эту версию экстремиса, которую должны были ввести полковнику, не уменьшало его тревогу.

– Ты уверен, что я после этого не начну дышать огнём? – спросил Роуди. Он лежал на столе лицом вниз, низ его спины и ягодицы были раскрыты.

– Нет, но если тебе повезёт, я оставлю тебе пылающее тату с нашими переплетёнными именами на одной половинке твоей задницы, – сказал Тони, хлопая его слегка по ягодице.

– Почему ты всегда делаешь всё странным? – заныл Роуди. – Мы здесь с милым доктором, которая теперь наверняка думает, что мы встречаемся.

– Это не моё дело, но придержите для меня столик где-то по центру на свадьбе, – как всегда с каменным лицом ответила доктор Чо.  

Тони громко рассмеялся. Роуди начал ворчать. И это было так до боли знакомо, что Вижну пришлось присесть на землю. Он открыл доступ к воспоминания ДЖАРВИСа о первом разе, когда полковник Роудс помог Мастеру, Тони, поменять заряд реактора. Они двое никогда не колебались. Никаких передёргиваний при виде чего-то уродливого или неприятного. Они всегда, без исключения, поддерживали друг друга. Даже их ссора во время вечеринки в честь Дня рождения Мастера была из-за отчаяния и волнения, а не злости. Если бы у ДЖАРВИСа были родители, то это были бы эти двое мужчин. И они показали ему о дружбе и преданности больше, чем кто-либо мог бы.

Меньшее, что он мог сделать – перестать прятаться на полу. Он снова поднялся и принялся наблюдать, как доктор Чо готовит полковника к введению экстремиса. Когда первая игла была введена в кожу, Вижн поймал взгляд Тони. Он улыбнулся, когда его создатель взглянул на него, подмигнул и одними губами сказал: «У нас всё получится, Ви».

«Утечка информации намекает на вовлеченность Короля Ваканды в побеге Мстителей».

«ООН призывает к расследованию действий Короля Т’Чаллы».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Black Power («власть черных» (Власть черным!) - лозунг негритянского движения в США, выдвинутый в июне 1966 в поддержку требования самоопределения черного населения страны и предоставления афро-американцам равных гражданских прав с белыми. Будучи неоднозначным, этот лозунг воспринимался разными политическими силами по-разному: от требования политического равноправия негритянского населения до захвата всей власти в стране - и соответственно по-разному использовался различными политическими силами. Отражал стремление укрепить позиции в местных органах власти, особенно в районах гетто. 
> 
> *«салют силы» - политическая демонстрация двух чернокожих олимпийских атлетов в 1968 году, которые выиграли золотую и бронзовую медали и во время награждения, когда звучал гимн Америки, подняли сжатые в кулак руки в чёрных перчатках.


	6. Пока все воины спят

Новости достигли широкой общественности за час до того, как его самолёт приземлился в Тетерборо, Нью-Джерси. Он планировал сначала навестить Старка, предупредить его, что его бывшие товарищи по команде скорее всего вернулись в США. Однако, посол Ваканды при ООН встретил его у трапа с мрачным лицом. Он вручил своему королю копии новостей, которые распространялись, чтобы тот просмотрел их, пока они направлялись в посольство в черной машине.

Просматривая разные статьи, он чувствовал, как растёт его кровяное давление и тело содрогается от ярости. Это не были сплетни или слухи. Были фото. Внутри его дворца. Все Мстители, а также сержант Барнс, в и вне криокамеры.

Чувство предательства огнём полилось по венам. Кто-то из его подданных предал его. Он знал, что многие не были довольны его решением дать приют беглецам, но верил, что верность Ваканде не даст им раскрыть правду иностранцам.

Как оказалось, он ошибался.

Он и посол разобрались с местными иммиграционными служащими, и снова вернулись в машину. Т`Чалла поднял барьер между ними и водителем, а затем достал свой телефон. Шури ответила на втором гудке.

– Ваше Высочество, – сказала она, только взяв трубку.

– Я предполагаю, что ты смотрела новости, – сказал он без прелюдий. – Среди нас есть предатели. Я не знаю те же это люди, которые позволили Мстителям улететь, не предупредив меня, или их больше. В любом случае, мне нужно, чтобы ты выяснила, кто это.

– Вы уверены, что доверяете мне в этом, Высочество? – спросила Шури. Её подкол явно был результатом грубых слов, сказанных им ранее.

Т`Чалла глубоко вздохнул.

– Ради Богини Пантеры, Шури…

После короткого молчания она ответила:

– Прошу прощения, Ваше Высочество.

– Шури, – начал было он. – Я прошу об этом не только как твой король, но и как твой брат. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Вновь молчание. После ответ:

– Я всегда помогу, брат.

– Спасибо. Как только ты что-то узнаешь…

– Я позвоню, брат. И не волнуйся, они от меня не скроются, – сказала она непоколебимым голосом.

– Я в тебе ни капли не сомневаюсь, – ответил Т`Чалла. – Хоть ты иногда и заноза в королевской…

– Не заканчивай это предложение, – сказала она, смеясь без веселья в голосе. – Иди и разбирайся со своими делами. Я прослежу, чтобы все твои королевские конечности были в безопасности.

– Спасибо, сестра.

– Всегда рада, брат.

 

Один из недостатков фотографической памяти – время никогда не лечит боль и травмы. А большой недостаток человечности – даже Тони Старк иногда вынужден проваливаться от бессилия в сон. Он оттягивал это как мог, но без выпивки он не мог спать дольше двух-трех часов, просыпаясь от ужасающе четких и ясных кошмаров. Его подсознанию не нужно было ничего выдумывать, чтобы заставить сердце колотиться от страха; всё, что для этого было нужно, уже было во всех деталях в его памяти.

Путешествие по травматическим воспоминаниям в этот вечер началось с воспроизведения предательства Обадаи, выдирающего реактор у него из груди. Невозможность двигаться была более ужасной, чем вид угасающего света, и однозначно страшнее, чем мысль о необратимой смерти. Для такого человека как Тони, который использовал своё тело как главное средство жизни и управления миром вокруг себя, паралич был хуже смерти.

Особняк в Малибу плавно изменился на бункер в Сибири, где он был один и не мог двигаться. Он чувствовал, как его окутывает холод, и его мозг не мог не подсчитывать вероятности. 45% и с каждой минутой всё меньше, что ему хватит энергии, чтобы запустить маячок в костюме. Он пытался схватиться за грудь, но не смог двинуться. Не смог спасти себя. Печально, ведь больше было некому.

Но кошмар закончился также, как и его путешествие в Сибирь, – Вижн положил руку ему на плечо. Он резко сел, судорожно набирая воздух в легкие и сжимая руки, просто потому, что мог.

– В чем дело, Ви? – спросил он, как только дыхание нормализировалось.   

– Я думаю, Вас заинтересуют некоторые новости, – сказал Вижн, отходя от кровати. Тони спустил ноги на пол и пригладил волосы руками. Он взял свой халат и последовал за Вижном в гостиную, где все взрослые и Питер смотрели новости.

– Источники подтверждают, что король Т`Чалла приютил в Ваканде разыскиваемых экс-Мстителей, – сказала Кристин Эверхарт с притворно расстроенным выражением лица. – Международное сообщество шокировано, так как отец нынешнего короля, король Т`Чака, был одним из главных сторонников Соковийского Договора. Как известно, бывший член Мстителей, гражданка Соковии Ванда Максимофф, ответственна за смерти одиннадцати послов доброй воли из Ваканды, которые находились в Лагосе, Нигерии прошлым летом…

– Хах, – сказал Тони. Похоже, у Его Пантерьего Высочества были некоторые не очень верные подданные, рыскающее во дворце.

– Эти же источники сообщают, хоть это и не было, я повторяю, НЕ БЫЛО подтверждено, что беглецы-Мстители вернулись на территорию США. Нельзя быть уверенными в их планах на данный момент, но источники из Министерства Обороны сообщают, что они готовятся к, прямая цитата: «Масштабной операции по захвату Мстителей-беглецов».

– Иисусе, именно то, что нам нужно, – сказал Роуди, потирая лицо рукой. – Эти дебилы не могли утихомириться?

– Они хоть когда-нибудь подавали подобные надежды? – спросил Тони. Он взглянул на Лауру, которая была очевидно морально разбита из-за таких новостей.

– Есть и фото, – сказал Питер, вручая Тони StarkTab. В последний момент он опомнился и положил его возле Тони, на что тот ответил ему благодарной улыбкой.

Тони взял планшет и просмотрел фото, которые были в отличном качестве. Там были Мстители, расслабляющиеся в роскоши Ваканды, которая была чертовски впечатляющей. Были фото их тренировок в зале, взаимодействия с местными жителями и довольно близкого общения с королём.

Последнее фото поразило Тони. Там была очень прогрессивная лаборатория с толпой учёных из Ваканды. Как бы он не был заинтересован их технологиями, всё его внимание было приковано к одному предмету: огромной криокамере, в которой находился замороженный Зимний Солдат. Или Баки Барнс. Кто там его знает, кто он на самом деле каждый день?

– Так Убийца-Морозко снова во льдах, – сказал он, глядя на фото. – Интересно, чья идея? Уж точно не Кэпа.

– Хэй, по крайней мере, он никого не может убить, пока заморожен, – сказал Роуди, пожимая плечами.

– Если он всё ещё заморожен, – заметил Тони, кладя планшет на кофейный столик. – После всего произошедшего, ты правда думаешь, что Кэп оставил его в Ваканде? Вполне вероятно, что они его разморозили и притащили сюда.   

– Судя по всё более расстроенным сообщениям от Леонарда Самсона, я не думаю, что они его разморозили, – сказал Брюс; он сидел, опираясь на подушки на диване и попивал чай. – С того, что Самсон, по его словам, обнаружил, нахождение его мозга в криостазе – часть их большого плана по устранению команд Гидры, которые всё ещё в его мозгу.

– А это разве, ну не знаю, не стрёмно? – спросил Питер.

– Исследования Леонарда, на самом деле, хорошо подкреплены доказательствами, подтверждающими, что это удачная идея. Очевидно, процесс выхода из криостаза делает гиппокамп очень уязвимым к контролю над разумом, без потребности вредить самим тканям. Они хотят держать его без сознания, не заставляя его страдать, пока не смогут воспользоваться этими исследованиями, – объяснил Брюс.

– Думаешь, они здесь, чтобы украсть МОРГ? – спросил Тони.

– Леонард всё ещё просит меня поговорить с тобой от их имени, – сказал Брюс, кривясь. – Я продолжаю повторять, чтобы он отстал, но он очень настойчив.

– Пусть отсосёт… – начал было Роуди.

– Я подумаю, ладно? – сказал Тони, перебивая начало долгой речи.

– Тони, нет… – перебил его Брюс, хмуря брови.

– Эй, вы двое, я взрослый мальчик, – сказал Тони. – Да ладно вам, мы все знаем, что Барнсу досталось едва не больше всех, правильно? 

– Ты же не собираешься прощать этого ублюдка Роджерса? – зарычал Роуди.

– О, нет, он – лживый мудак, – с ухмылкой сказал Тони. – И даже если бы я простил его, я бы ни в коем случае не стал ему доверять, или любому из них, к слову. Но! Я знаю, что было со мной после трёх месяцев пыток. Я представить не могу, как бы я пережил семьдесят лет. Так что если я решу помочь Барнсу – а это большое «если» – вы все должны позволить мне и не зудеть, ясно?

Роуди и Брюс заворчали, но похоже согласились. Вижн ответил своим коронным безмятежным кивком. Мэй и Лаура выглядели скрытно довольными, будто он был ребёнком, наконец сумевшим совершить взрослое задание, вроде как завязать шнурки. Он отлично справлялся со взрослыми задачами, вот уж. Но опять, если ему за это давались плюшки, и он имел это в виду буквально – Лаура была отличным пекарем, - он позволит им думать, что они захотят.

Кроме того, если его бывшие товарищи по команде снова были на территории Америки, ему понадобятся все вкусности в мире.

 

Он помнил, как Майре Макгуайр, их старая соседка в Бруклине, говорила о дне, когда он родился.

– Везде у окон Сары были вороны, – говорила она. – Плохое предзнаменование. Они принадлежат Морриган*, предвещают войну и смерть. Запомните мои слова, этот мальчик будет связан со Смертью.

Его мама закатила глаза и прижала его к себе. Она сказала ему, что Майре – старая маразматичка, и что её малыш вырастет сильным и счастливым.

Но этого не произошло. О, он был довольно счастлив, когда Баки был с ним. Но он никогда не был сильным. Никогда не надеялся жениться и завести семью. Он просто занимал место в мире, пока доктор Эрскин не увидел в нём что-то, что заставило доброго доктора дать ему шанс.

Но оглядываясь назад, слова Майре были правдивыми. Он ходил рука об руку со Смертью, и она следовала за ним, куда бы он ни шел. Его отец умер до его рождения, мама продержалась лишь до того времени, когда он смог сам о себе позаботиться. Потом была война, на которой смерть шла по пятам. Видя, как Баки падает с поезда, он почувствовал правду в её словах. Смерть и её хороший друг Разрушение преследовали Стива.

Отчасти поэтому он почувствовал облегчение, когда лёд начал подниматься к нему на Валькирии. Он надеялся, что был достаточно далеко от всех остальных, и что Смерть не достала бы до них из-за него. Стив знал, что это всего лишь предрассудок, но была часть его, которая искренне верила, что он защищает всех, топя корабль, и не только из-за бомб. Пегги, Говард и Воющие Коммандос могли прожить долгие, счастливые жизни без обузы.

Когда он проснулся, то осознал, насколько жестокой могла быть Смерть. Она забрала всех его друзей, кроме Пегги. И даже она поддалась ей в конце концов. Он был ядом, и ничего с этим не мог поделать.

Разрушение также не оставляло его. Щ.И.Т., Гидра, а потом и Мстители. Все они пали под силой его проклятия. И теперь он видел, как человек, хороший человек, страдал из-за того, что помог ему. Новостные каналы гудели от информации, что Мстители прятались в Ваканде, и все обвиняли Т`Чаллу, который не сделал ничего плохого, лишь не согласился с тем, как Росс использовал Договор для неправомерных наказаний.

И опять, человек, о котором Стив заботился, страдал из-за его проклятия.

Но так больше не будет. Он больше не позволит никому платить цену за свои ошибки. Клинт и Скотт потеряли право видеть своих детей потому, что последовали за ним. Сэм не мог связаться со своей семьёй. Ванда снова была международной преступницей, так как он не согласился с Тони. Роуди может больше никогда и не сможет ходить. И каждую ночь он видел страх и ненависть в глазах Тони в бункере в Сибири.

Ну, с него хватит. Он будет отвечать за свои поступки. Он не позволит другим терпеть наказание за то, что они последовали за ним. Со щитом или без него, он должен что-то отстаивать. Так пусть это будут преданность и честь.

Он надеялся, что где-то там, его мама им гордилась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Морриган - богиня войны в ирландской мифологии. Морриган известна способностью менять свой облик. Так, она часто принимает облик ворона или вороны.


	7. Под флагом, который мы порвали

Не подтверждено: бывший Капитан Америка, Стив Роджерс, заключён под стражу ООН

Капитан Америка в цепях! Путь от примера для подражания до угрозы обществу!

 

Двумя днями ранее

Т`Чалла сидел в саду на крыше посольства Ваканды, пытаясь подавить злость внутри. Шури позвонила ранее, отчитываясь о своём расследовании. Она и её команда сузили период, в который могли быть сделаны фотографии, основываясь на сравнениях с архивом записей видеонаблюдения. Сделано это было после его возвращения с советом о Леонарде Самсоне от доктора Беннера и до приезда доктора.

Учитывая то, откуда были сделаны фотографии, это должен был быть человек с наивысшим уровнем доступа во дворец, и это значительно сузило поиски. У учёных не было доступа к личным покоям Мстителей, а сотрудники и персонал, работающие в жилых комнатах, не имели доступа к лабораториям. Единственными людьми, которые могли передвигаться по всему комплексу, были королевская семья, ближайшие советники Т’Чаллы и Дора Милаж.

Когда это было подтверждено, стало довольно легко вычислить вероятных подозреваемых.

Он недооценил ярость Накии. Ему стоило понять, что, когда она напала на мисс Максимофф, она уже была опасно близка к потере контроля. Но теперь, похоже, она мстила гораздо более публично.

Завтра он должен будет предстать перед комитетом ООН по наблюдению за исполнением Договора. Он не будет отрицать свои действия, и он тщательно продумал свои аргументы. Он сам будет подвергнут дисциплинарным мерам, как подписант Договора, но надеялся, что учитывая показания Земо, они увидят важность поимки злодея и других Зимних солдат как приемлемую причину. Однако, он не слишком на это надеялся.

Он жалел, что не подготовил Шури к роли Королевы. Его советники смогут направить её, если она буде слушать. Но опять же, с иронией подумал он, упрямство было семейной чертой. Он хотел доказать лишь одно – виноват только он, его люди лишь следовали приказам, хоть на это и не соглашались. Это было правдой, и он надеялся, что это защитит тех, кто не сделал ничего плохо, лишь следуя приказам своего короля.

Он снова закрыл глаза и попытался утонуть в шуме проезжающих мимо машин. Ветер гулял по крыше, но он был недостаточно громок, чтобы заглушить шаги незваного гостя, который перемахнул через стену. Т’Чалла открыл глаза и с раздражением вздохнул при виде мужчины.

– Вы пытаетесь ухудшить ситуацию? – спросил он.

Капитан Роджерс устало облокотился на стену и съехал по ней, пока не оказался на земле.

– Нет, – ответил он. – В этот раз я пытаюсь исправить свои ошибки.

– И как Вы этого добьётесь? – сорвался Т’Чалла. В самом деле, если бы они остались на месте…

– Я хочу помочь, – сказал он. – Я не смогу решить всё дракой, и откровенно говоря, я пришел к выводу, что я недостаточно политически образован, чтобы добиться того же переговорами.

– Так каково же Ваше решение?

– Они хотят меня. Им нужно кого-то обвинить и, честно говоря, я единственный, кто заслуживает этого, – сказал Стив. – Мне не следовало и вовсе ставить Вас в такое положение, вынуждать рисковать страной, чтобы защитить нас. Это было эгоистично, и уж точно не так стоило отплатить за Вашу доброту.

– Я пригласил вас всех в Ваканду, – сказал Т’Чалла. – И волновался о собственном искуплении. Я не жалею о том, что защитил вас. Жалею лишь о том, что не смог удержать вас на месте, – он позволил раздражению отразиться на лице.

– Справедливо. Я знаю, что мы вас поставили в трудное положение. Если бы мы больше знали о ситуации здесь, мы может и смогли бы остаться, но Клинт, он… его жена. И дети. Они защитили нас, когда не должны были, и мы не могли сидеть, когда они были похищены.

– И вы нашли их? – спросил Т’Чалла.

Стив скривился.

– Да. Они живут у Тони. Оперативники Щ.И.Т.а забрали их до того, как до них смогла добраться Гидра.

– Так Вы имеете в виду, что даже без Мстителей, соответствующие органы смогли сделать свою работу, ещё и без жертв, – сказал Т’Чалла, не пряча сарказм в своём голосе. – Начинает казаться, что существуют компетентные люди, не являющиеся супергероями.

Стив теперь выглядел смущенным.

– Я знаю. У меня всё ещё есть опасения из-за формулировки Договора, но я начинаю понимать, зачем он был нужен.

– Не может быть, – сказал Т’Чалла, меняя свою позу с медитативной и поднимаясь. – И что Вы планируете делать по этому поводу?

– Я хочу сдаться, – сказал Стив. Глядя на его искреннее лицо и грустные глаза, Т’Чалла начал понимать, почему люди так охотно следовали за ним. Однако, это не подавило в нём желание дать капитану подзатыльник.

– Почему? После всего, что мы сделали, чтобы Вы не попали под стражу? – спросил Т’Чалла. – Каким образом это поможет?

– Ну, я думал, что могу сдаться Вам. Вы можете сказать ООН, что я заключил с Вами сделку, – безопасность Баки за мою свободу. Скажите, что это был единственный способ поймать меня без дальнейших жертв. Скажите им, что в Ваканде я был, чтобы удостовериться, что Баки был в безопасности, и, как только я в этом убедился, Вы привезли меня сюда, чтобы я предстал перед законом, – сказал Стив.

– Это благородная идея, Капитан, – сказал Т’Чалла. – Но что с остальными?

Выражение лица Стива резко ожесточилось.

– Только я. Они следовали моим приказам. Я скажу ООН, что я им соврал, чтобы убедить помочь мне. Всё, что угодно, чтобы не подставить их под удар.

– Вы просите меня солгать, – сказал Т’Чалла.

– Я прошу Вас помочь мне исправить мои ошибки. Ошибки, которые навредили слишком многим, включая Вас и Вашу страну, – сказал Стив, его плечи опустились. – У меня нет права ждать от Вас услуг. Но я поставил Вас в это положение. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне помочь Вам исправить его.

– Это может не сработать. Они могут бросить нас обоих в место вроде Рафта. Или хуже, – сказал Т’Чалла.

– Если Вы правда так думаете, если Вы правда считаете, что это лишь ухудшит ситуацию, то план отменяется, – сказал Стив. – Если это касается только меня, то ну, может, я этого и заслуживаю. Но это единственное, что я смог придумать, – он спрятал лицо в руках. – Господи, я скучаю по Тони, – пробормотал он.

– Сколько из этого всего вызвано желанием искупить вину перед ним? – по-доброму спросил Т’Чалла. Он сел возле Стива, достаточно близко, чтобы их плечи соприкоснулись.

– Всё, о чем я могу думать это то, что он пытался удержать нас вместе. И что это единственный способ, которым мы могли со всем этим справиться. Вместе, – тихо сказал Стив. – Я забыл об этом. Мы никогда не были сильнее, чем когда мы оба сосредотачивались на решении проблемы. Он об этом помнил. Он понимал. Он слушал меня. Я просто хочу, чтобы он знал, что я наконец послушал его. Потребовалось слишком много времени и жертв, но я наконец понимаю. Я должен отвечать за свои действия.

– И если он не захочет принимать это во внимание?

– Я довольно уверен, что так и будет, – сказал Стив. – В любом случае, я хочу сделать это, потому что это правильно. Он был прав. Это всё, что я могу ему сейчас дать, – в его глазах виднелись слёзы.

Т’Чалла посмотрел на лидера, нет, мужчину, сидящего возле него. Это был Стив Роджерс, разбитый. Без щита. Без ранга. И со смущением, которого раньше не было. Конечно, он не был разбалован, как Тони, и его слова о принадлежности к простым людям звучали благородно, но раньше в речах и действиях была самоуверенность. Та уверенность, рожденная во Второй мировой, где угроза была так велика, что он получил обязанности, превышающие его возраст и опыт, и его подчинённые прощали ему промахи, так как это приносило результаты.

Без сомнений, его план был хорош, но Т’Чаллу очень волновало то, что такая большая его часть зависела от этики людей, которые безо всяких сомнений заперли остальных без суда и следствия. Но они должны попробовать, ради них всех.

– Это не меняет факта, что есть враги, которые задумали что-то и прячутся в тенях, – сказал Т’Чалла. – Мы знаем, кто слил фото, но мы всё ещё пытаемся их найти. Мы не уверенны, работают ли они одни.

– Ну, – сказал Стив. – У меня есть супер шпион, могу одолжить. Укажите Наташе направление, и она со всем справится.

– Она разве не будет держаться вне радаров?

– Наташа может сейчас сидеть рядом, и мы и не узнаем, – невесело рассмеялся Стив. – Она о себе может позаботиться.  

– Хорошо. Тогда есть ещё одно задание, которое мы должны сделать, – сказал Т’Чалла. – Хорошо будет подойти к делу с разных сторон. Кто-то должен предупредить Старка и остальных Мстителей. Я уверен, что учитывая взрыв, они знают, что кто-то нацелился и на них. Я могу поделиться с ними тем, что мы выяснили, и пусть Старк спустит свой ИИ на них.

– Думаю, у меня есть идеальный кандидат.

 

У Фила были дела поважнее, чем быть мальчиком на побегушках у Т’Чаллы и капитана Роджерса. Но он также прекрасно умел справляться с несколькими делами одновременно и убивать целые стаи зайцев за раз. Поэтому он сидел здесь, ожидая у задней двери в дом Тони, с сообщением и доставкой. Он не был уверен, как будет принята доставка, но он надеялся.

Как и раньше, Вижн открыл дверь. Он бросил лишь взгляд на доставку и закрыл дверь перед лицом Фила. Фил вздохнул и снова постучал. В этот раз Вижн не открыл дверь, лишь прошел сквозь неё, давая понять, что пускать он их не собирается.

– Агент Коулсон, – сказал он. – Зачем Вы привели его сюда?

– У меня есть информация, которая может вам пригодиться, – ответил Коулсон.

– Я спросил не об этом, – сказал Вижн. – Разве что информация заключена у него в мозгу, и в таком случае я буду более чем рад вырезать её оттуда.

Фил скривился, и мужчина возле него вздрогнул.

– Вижн, пожалуйста.

– Хорошо. Но, пожалуйста, запомните, мистер Бартон, что в ту же минуту, как вы проявите хоть толику агрессии к любому в этом доме, я отреагирую соответствующе. И так как мисс Максимофф здесь нет, чтобы спасти вас…

Клинт кивнул. Вижн пролетел сквозь дверь и открыл её с другой стороны. Он пустил обоих мужчин внутрь, и провел их через коридор в кухню. Там они застали организованный хаос.

Лаура и другая темноволосая женщина были у плиты, помешивая и добавляя ингредиенты в несколько разных кастрюль. Незнакомка дружески толкнула её бедром, и они обе рассмеялись. Купер и Лила сидели за кухонным столом, а мальчик постарше бурно жестикулировал, показывая им что-то на планшете. Тони и Роудс сидели у стойки, пили кофе и спорили о какой-то схеме. Одной рукой Тони покачивал люльку Нейта.

Лила первая заметила их. Она сначала увидела Вижна и улыбнулась ему. Потом её улыбка сменилась растерянностью, когда она увидела Фила. Когда Клинт показался из-за их спин, её глаза наполнились слезами.

– Папочка? – воскликнула девочка. Она сорвалась со своего кресла и бросилась к Клинту. Он поднял её и прижал к себе, и Фил заметил слёзы у него на щеках.

– Хэй, малышка, – сказал он.

Купер был более осторожен. Он нахмурился, глядя на отца, потом посмотрел на Лауру. Она и незнакомка обернулись на слова Лилы и наблюдали молча. Незнакомка нахмурилась и обняла Лауру за плечи, будто защищая. Лицо Лауры было абсолютно бесстрастно. Никакого намёка на эмоции.

Фил готов был даже поспорить на деньги, что она ударит Клинта. Вместо этого она отвернулась, подошла к бару, чтобы забрать Нейта, и вышла из кухни. Купер одарил отца ещё одним презрительным взглядом и последовал за ней.

Тони и Роуди были абсолютно бездвижны, хоть он и заметил, как они оба активировали свои часы, превращающиеся в перчатки. Он знал, что они ничего больше не сделают, пока в комнате есть дети, но надеялся, что Клинт будет держать язык за зубами и не делать резких движений.

Роуди заговорил первым.

– Какого черта, Коулсон?

– Это долгая история.

Они перешли в комнату, напоминающую зал для совещаний, как только убедили Лилу пойти к маме. Другая женщина, которая представилась как Мэй Паркер, помощница Тони, зашла с кофе и такой аурой, которая напугала бы и Фьюри. Она и Роуди сели по бокам от Тони, а Вижн стал за ним. Фил мысленно вздохнул. Он, наверное, потерял любую благосклонность, приведя Клинта сюда, но он должен был попытаться помочь ему воссоединиться со своей семьёй.

Фил вытащил флешку и передал её через стол Тони.

– Это от Т’Чаллы. На ней информация, которая может помочь отследить людей, которые устроили взрыв в Башне, – сказал Фил.

Тони даже не двинулся, чтобы взять её.

– И какого черта я должен считать, что его это волнует? – спросил он. – Т’Чалла и люди, которых он приютил, не показали ни доли заботы обо мне и моих близких, а пытались убить нас.

– Это не правда! – крикнул Клинт, подскакивая и сжимая кулаки.

– Клинт! – сорвался Фил. Лучник дрожал от злости, но сел и закрыл рот.

– Тони, я могу заверить тебя, что твои товарищи по команде очень беспокоились о тебе, – сказал Фил, стараясь сгладить ситуацию.

– Какие? – язвительно спросил Тони. – Тот, который ударил меня ножом в спину? Тот, который отправил меня в Сибирь? Или те, которые похоронили Вижна под завалами пятнадцати этажей? Может, те, которые почти забили меня до смерти в Сибири и оставили меня там умирать?

– Тони…

– Нет, Фил. Думаю, я заслуживаю своё собственное мнение в этом деле, – сказал Тони. – Всё, что я пытался сделать – удержать нас вместе и в безопасности. Я налажал? Да. Как и все остальные. Но почему мои промахи всегда списывают на то, что я эгоцентричный мудак? Почему они не могут быть просто ошибками? Всё, что я делал – лишь шаги по скользкой дорожке превращения в злодея. И знаете, что? Пошли вы.

– Клинт, ты так разъярён, что я закрыл Ванду на базе? Ну, а ты не интересовался, почему? Потому что ты уж точно ни разу не позвонил мне, чтобы спросить. Пятница, видео, – сказал Тони. Он поднялся и начал мерять комнату шагами. Съёмки протеста людей в масках зависли над столом. Некоторые держали плакаты с надписью «Сжечь Ведьму». Чучело женщины в красном висело на самодельной виселице.

– Это из Нигерии, – сказал Тони. – И оно было не единственным.

Видео сменилось.

– Это из города возле базы Мстителей. Это произошло после того, как Стив и его банда улетели в Лондон. Если бы она вышла из базы, то вынуждена была бы ввязаться в конфликт, – сказал Тони. – Ты вообще представляешь, чем это могло закончиться? Кто-то бы погиб, и её бы обвинили. Думаешь, Рафт – худшее, что могло с ней случиться? – Тони остановился, глубоко вдыхая. – Стоило ли мне поговорить об этом с ней? Конечно. Когда? Когда я был в самолёте, направляющемся на похороны моей крестной? Когда сразу после этого я пытался остановить Стива, чтобы он не становился беглым преступником? Если бы вы проявили хоть толику доверия ко мне…

– Но всё работает не так, правда? Так что нет, я не хочу вашу флешку. Я думаю, что на ней информация, что одна из Дора Милаж стоит за этим? И что Росс замешан? Потому что, ты смотри-ка, я уже это понял, – съязвил Тони. – Вы не помогаете ничем, лишь расстраиваете людей в этом доме.

– Они – моя семья, – сказал Клинт. Он повесил голову и его голос звучал безо всякой злости.

– И если они решат, что хотят быть рядом с тобой? Я стисну зубы и буду тебя терпеть. Но это выбор Лауры. Потому что, в отличии от тебя, я действительно спрошу её, чего она хочет, и попытаюсь уважать её выбор.

Фил видел, как эмоции Клинта вырвались наружу. Он потянулся и положил ему руку на плечо. Неловкая тишина была прервана Пятницей.

– Босс? Думаю, Вы захотите это увидеть, – сказала она. Вместо видео появилась прямая трансляция.

 _Это Кристин Эверхарт и_ з _WHIH NewsFront._ _Шокирующие новости: Стив Роджерс, суперчеловек, ранее известный как Капитан Америка, сдался властям ООН. Напоминаю, что недавно стало известно, что Роджерс и его бывшие товарищи по команде скрывались в Ваканде, у Короля Т’Чаллы, что является прямым нарушением подписанного этим государством Соковийского Договора._

_Согласно нашим источникам в Объединённой антитеррористической оперативной группе, пребывание Роджерса в Ваканде было частью сделки, заключенной между ним и королём в обмен на то, что Капитан мирно сдастся. Теперь поднимается другой вопрос: как это повлияет на трудности с Договором и вызовет ли это ещё более масштабную охоту за остальными экс-Мстителями?_


	8. Я был вынужден в страхе остановиться

Вижн был в подвешенном состоянии. Он обнаружил, изучая границы своих возможностей, что для него нет мест вне досягаемости. Люди использовали грубую, неточную терминологию, чтобы описать его способности. «Прохождение сквозь» чаще всего. Прохождение сквозь стены, твёрдые объекты. Мистер Старк был ближе всех к истине. Он понимал, что Вижн манипулировал своей собственной плотностью, контролировал свои молекулы так, что мог уклоняться от атомов, из которых состояли твердые объекты. Ничто не было на самом деле твёрдым. Было достаточно места для манёвра, если суметь изогнуться так, как надо.

Это заставляло остальных нервничать. Противоречило всем культурным нормам людей, их желанию сохранять личное пространство. Возможно, на это влияли остатки впечатления о нём как о всевидящем искусственном интеллекте, но Вижн знал, что личное пространство было иллюзией. Кто-то всегда наблюдал. Единственным выбором, который действительно существовал, был выбор тех, кому люди позволяли вторгаться в своё личное пространство, и даже в этом всегда были вещи вне контроля.

Заключенные почти не имели контроля над тем, кто вторгался в их личное пространство. Тюрьмы были полны персонала и технологий, единственным заданием которых было увериться, что у заключенных нет ни шанса делать что-то, что им нельзя, хоть и чаще всего решение проблем пускалось на самотёк. Но некоторых заключенных считали настолько опасными, что за ними следили ещё тщательнее.

Капитана Стива Роджерса считали заслуживающим максимально пристального наблюдения. Вижн видел, что камера была лучше, чем те, что использовались Объединённым антитеррористическим центром для таких как Земо или даже мистер Барнс. Она была также лучше камер Рафта. Она была больше похожа на ту, что была на Хэликэрриере, разработанная с целью удержать самое сильное существо на Земле. И хоть это может и слишком для капитана Роджерса, даже с учетом его суперсилы, была маленькая, мелочная часть Вижна, та, которая вытащила Тони Старка из замерзшего бункера, и сейчас она наслаждалась свидетельством того, что к Роджерсу относятся как к неконтролируемому оружию.

Сам капитан сидел в центре комнаты, скрестив ноги перед собой. Его голова была наклонена так низко, что подбородок касался груди, а руки были сложены на коленях. Он был в тюремной форме и мягкой обуви без шнурков. Единственным его движением, которое заметил бы обычный человек, было движение грудной клетки от дыхания. Но Вижн не был человеком, и уж точно не был обычным. Он мог видеть биение сердца капитана и постоянные едва заметные вздрагивания. Сыворотка суперсолдата увеличила запас энергии капитана Роджерса настолько, что было почти невозможно сидеть на месте, хоть он и неплохо делал вид, что справляется.

Вижн хотел зайти в помещение. Он хотел задать несколько вопросов. Но ему не стоило быть здесь, и он никому не мог дать компромат на мистера Старка. Поэтому он сидел. И наблюдал. И искал хоть что-то, что помогло бы ему понять, чего капитан Роджерс добивался этим ходом.

Он знал, что король Т’Чалла получил из этого. Общество, которое едва не разорвало короля на части за то, что они считали предательством, внезапно оказалось на его стороне. Он снова был объектом сочувствия, лишь недавно потерявшим отца и пытавшимся поступить правильно, а не злодеем. Он даже смог умело использовать сочувствие, чтобы смягчить общественное мнение о Зимнем Солдате.

Вижн предполагал, что это и подтолкнуло капитана Роджерса. С помощью безбожной лжи, капитан и король удостоверились, что общество было вновь готово простить Стива Роджерса и сержанта Джеймса Барнса. И вместе с этим, снова начинались недовольства по поводу мистера Старка. Слова «гонимый» и «верный» говорились о капитане, а вот «самоуверенный» и «самовлюбленный» использовались по отношению к мистеру Старку. Было трудно молчать, но Вижн не мог ничего говорить. Он знал, что люди лишь взглянут на него – и увидят Альтрона. Что-то, чего стоит бояться. Что-то отличающееся. Ошибку. Ошибку Тони Старка.

Капитан также отличался, но люди видели это отличие как обнадеживающее. Он был старомодный и удобный. Вижн, а, следовательно, и мистер Старк, был неизвестным. Слишком футуристичным. Он был прогрессом, всегда требующим жертв. Он был неудобным. Он был непредсказуемым. Он был диким духом движения вперёд, который стремился всё дальше к лучшему. Он был человеком, который надел на себя не тестированный кусок металла и технологий и полетел. Таких людей, как мистер Старк, никогда не понимали в их время, и оценивали по достоинству лишь в исторической перспективе. Мир никогда не увидит Тони Старка по-настоящему до того времени, пока его не станет, когда люди больше не будут его бояться. И когда для него будет слишком поздно, чтобы увидеть их уважение.

Покой был прерван, когда дверь в предкамере открылась. Внутрь зашел король Т’Чалла, без своего обычного сопровождения. Капитан Роджерс встал, подходя к усиленной стеклянной стене, что разделяла их.

– Добрый вечер, Стив, – сказал король. – Как Вы? Вам ничего не нужно?

– Я в порядке, – ответил капитан. – Как у Вас дела?

– Я только что вернулся с собрания комитета, который следит за соблюдением Договора, – заявил король. Он взял кресло, капитан подвинул стул ближе к стене, что их разделяла.

– Как оно прошло? – спросил Стив.

– Они склонны поддержать многие поправки, которые предложил мистер Старк до событий в Германии, – заметил Т’Чалла. – Особенно поправку о том, чтобы суперлюди имели своих представителей в комитете.

– Это хорошо, – повисло молчание. – Ты слышал что-то от Тони?

Вижн подумал, что волнение звучало искренне, но опять же, капитан уже доказал свои актёрские способности.

Король скривился.

– Ничего нового с того момента, как он отправил моего посланника назад. Оказывается, информация, которую мы хотели передать, была не настолько важная, насколько мы считали.

Вижн помнил выражение лица Фила Коулсона, когда его вывели из здания. По просьбе Лауры Бартон, Клинт всё ещё был в особняке, хоть его передвижение было ограничено, как и действия – он мог лишь проводить время с детьми. Он пытался поговорить с Тони и Роуди, но первый его игнорировал, а второй, насколько Вижн помнил выражение, устроил ему головомойку.

– Его не просто так называют одним из самых умных людей планеты, – заметил капитан с улыбкой. Вижн не очень хорошо разбирался в человеческих эмоциях, но улыбка выглядела достаточно искренней. Он задумался, притворялся ли Роджерс для камер наблюдения. Ему наверняка не нужно лгать собеседнику, хоть может быть весь план королю и не поведали.

– Он в порядке? – продолжил Роджерс. – На него не было нападений? Они в безопасности?

– На данный момент. Его публичная личность сейчас под ударом.

– Что? Почему? – спросил капитан Роджерс. Его брови были нахмурены, он выглядел встревоженным. Его челюсть сжалась. Интересно.

– Капитан, общественное мнение не разменивается на оттенки серого, – сказал Т’Чалла. – Вы поддерживаете одного или другого. Большинство людей не осознаёт, что сочувствие не должно ограничиваться кем-то одним. Если _Вы_ не нераскаявшийся злодей, то кто-то должен быть. То, что они сочувствуют Вам и сержанту Барнсу, для них означает, что Старк ошибался. Смерти, произошедшие в Башне, тоже ситуации не помогли.

Роджерс резко поднялся, отбрасывая стул.

– Как они могут винить его в этом? Черт возьми! Этого не должно было случиться! – Вижн подумал, что злость, по крайней мере, была настоящей. Он помнил этот взгляд, полный праведного гнева. Вижн заметил и ускоренный пульс, и рост кровяного давления, – свидетельства реальных эмоций.

– Я предупреждал Вас, что у этого плана могут быть непредвиденные последствия, – оборвал его Т’Чалла.

– Я знаю, – вздохнул Стив. – Меня просто убивает то, что он – последний, кого я хотел ранить, делая это. Почему они не винят Росса?

– Росс пропал и, как говорят, с глаз долой из сердца вон, – ответил Т’Чалла. – Я сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы справиться с ситуацией. Но не уверен, насколько я смогу помочь. Или примут ли мою помощь вовсе.

– Пока я сижу здесь, не имея возможности ничего сделать, – сказал Стив, тяжело опускаясь в кресло.

– Это правда. Всё, что Вы можете делать, это готовиться к слушанию, – заявил король. – Возможно, когда Вас освободят, Вы сможете всё это исправить. Но Вы должны показать, что принимаете ответственность, прежде чем Ваш голос признают в комитете.

– Я знаю, – сказал Стив. – Просто…

– Трудно. Я понимаю, – перебил его Т’Чалла. – Но это путь, который Вы выбрали. Нам просто нужно его пройти и надеяться, что мы сможем возобновить связи и вернуть доверие.

– Я сделаю всё, чтобы это стало возможным.

– Надеюсь, Старк и его товарищи это увидят.

– Есть какие-то новости от другого нашего друга? – спросил Стив. Опять же, занятно. Учитывая всё случившееся, они имели в виду Романов или Уилсона.

– Пока ничего. Я Вам сообщу, конечно же, как только что-то появится, – заверил его Т’Чалла. – Теперь я должен вернуться в посольство. Я приду завтра, чтобы проведать Вас.

– Спасибо, – сказал Стив. – За всё.

– Не стоит благодарности, капитан, – ответил король. Он вышел за дверь, оставляя Стива в его камере, и Вижна, погруженного в стене, всё ещё наблюдающего.

Стив вернулся в центр комнаты на прежнее место. Вижн, чувствуя, что увидел достаточно, направился домой с новой информацией и новым видением ситуации. 

****

Наблюдение за Таддеусом Россом было одним из самых раздражающих заданий, на котором Наташа когда-либо была. Он проводил большинство своего времени, забившись в бар и бормоча о том, какой несправедливой была жизнь. И он был тем самым человеком, которого они все так боялись? Ну да, Тони отлично поработал над тем, чтобы сбросить его с пьедестала. Она улыбнулась этой мысли – Тони больше их всех заслуживал имени Мститель. Но это был обладатель Ордена Почета, который сумел выбраться на вершину пищевой цепочки дважды?

В это солнечное утро он соизволил оторваться от выпивки и вернуться в D.C. Он пошатался в торговом центре, наконец остановился в The Three Servicemen. Он сел на одной из лавочек, а Наташа и её напарник сели неподалёку.

Она оделась так, чтобы Росс при взгляде на неё закатил глаза и отвернулся. Она была в радужном парике с амбре, свободных штанах и целом наборе черных резиновых браслетов – вид, тщательно подобранный для того, чтобы такой человек как Росс начал жаловаться, перечисляя весь долгий список «что не так с Америкой сегодня». Её напарник? Ну, он маленько отличался.

Ударение на «маленько».

Наташе начинал нравиться этот Лэнг. Кому нужны были жучки, когда настоящий мог сам всё подслушать? Как только Росс сел со своим кофе и пончиками, Скотт спрыгнул с её плеча на спину летающего муравья, готовый собирать информацию. Его коммуникатор, ну, технология Пима, которую он стащил и превратил в коммуникатор, позволял Наташе слышать старого доброго Громовержца, пока он будет жаловаться, сколько ему захочется.

– Кажется, я опьянею лишь от одного запаха, – сказал Скотт тихим голоском. – О, Господи. Думаю, он лет десять не мылся.

– Очаровательно, – ответила Наташа, тряся головой. Для любого прохожего – она подпевает музыке в своих наушниках. Она увидела, как муравей ползёт по её серому кеду, и подавила в себе желание сбросить его. Нельзя точно сказать, был ли это агент Скотта.

– Внимание! – сказал Скотт. – Похоже, к нам кто-то идёт. Даже двое.

Наташа потянулась, наклоняя шею, будто чтобы размять её. Она смогла распознать двух новых участников одним взглядом. Первый был лысым мужчиной в костюме с нервным тиком. С ним шла высокая чернокожая женщина с короткострижеными волосами. Она выглядела знакомо.

– Скотт, это она? – спросила Наташа.

– Да, я узнал её, – ответил Скотт. – Есть идеи по поводу второго?

– Нет, – нахмурилась Наташа. Неизвестные игроки всегда делали её дёрганной. 

Новоприбывшие сели на другом конце лавки, лицом друг к другу, будто собирались вести беседу, делая вид, что не знают, кто сидит возле них.

– Добрый день, Секретарь, – сказала женщина, Накия.

Росс открыл газету.

– Я здесь, как вы и сказали. Давайте быстро. У меня есть дела, – проворчал он.

– Я не сомневаюсь, –- ответила она. – Тот ваш очаровательный бар соскучился, наверное.

– Чего вы хотите? – спросил он, игнорирую её комментарий.

– Так грубо. А я ещё с подарком, – сказала она.

– Кто он? – спросил Росс.

– Человек со схожей целью, – ответила Накия. – Научным интересом, если Вам так угодно. Ответом, который лежит на перепутье генных манипуляций и войны.

– Сыворотка, – догадался Росс.

– Да, сыворотка, - сказала Накия. – Позвольте представить доктора Ноя Бернштейна*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * доктор Ной Бернштейн – его отец был нацистом, работающим над воссозданием сыворотки Абрахама Эрскина. Бернштейн продолжил работу отца, работая на армию США. Работая в тюрьме Сигейт, он экспериментировал над заключенными, в том числе и над Карлом Лукасом (Люком Кейджем).


	9. Наступая на мины, которые я заложил…

Фил не ожидал такой головной боли. У него было ещё много проблем в Лос-Анджелесе и без этого.

Но когда он выяснил, что беглецы, которым он сказал оставаться на месте, таки, чёрт возьми, не остались, он немного разозлился.

Как только он увидел новости о заключении Роджерса, Коулсон сразу направился в укрытие в Нью-Джерси, которое должны были использовать бывшие Мстители. К его абсолютному не удивлению, укрытие было полностью вычищено и пустовало. Теперь он понятия не имел, где находятся Уилсон, Лэнг, Романов и Максимова и вынужден был иметь дело с очень раздраженными Хоуп ван Дайн и Хэнком Пимом, явившимися к нему.

По крайней мере, они пролили немного света на тайну местонахождения его пропавших беглецов.

И теперь он снова был в положении, которое больше всего не любил. Это уже будет третий раз, когда он привёл кого-то к двери Тони Старка, надеясь, что терпение Тони ещё хоть немного продержится.

 

Тони уже начал уставать от появления у него на пороге Фила Коулсона, как какого-то сумасшедшего курьера Door Dash*, доставляющего супергероев. Между прочим, Тони никогда ничего кроме пад тай и весенних роллов не заказывал. И уж точно он не заказывал супергероев и поддерживающих их учёных.

Он крутанул запястьем, чтобы промотать запись видео на голограмме. Его самый нелюбимый человек в мире выглядел не очень, праздно сидя на лавочке в парке. Пятница нашла Наташу на лавочке недалеко от его дома, хоть та и была под прикрытием. Немногие люди, даже супершпионы, могли ускользнуть от зоркого глаза его девочки.

– Если вы знали, как отследить его с самого начала, какого чёрта вам понадобился я? – спросил он у двух людей, сидящих напротив. С ними также был Коулсон, явившийся вместе с парочкой полчаса назад. Роуди, Вижн и Брюс сидели с другой стороны стола, возле Тони.

– Откровенно говоря, сам себя об этом спрашиваю. Ты такой же самоуверенный, как и твой отец, и в два раза более безрассудный, – сказал Хэнк Пим, опираясь на спинку кресла и скрещивая пальцы.

Дочка Пима, Хоуп, недовольно нахмурилась в сторону отца.

– Давайте-ка не будем увлекаться этой ересью в духе «грехи отцов». Думаю, Тони и я провели достаточную часть своих жизней, расплачиваясь за ошибки наших отцов.

О, она ему нравилась. Он и Роуди усмехнулись друг другу.  

– Мы здесь потому, что хоть мы и можем отследить его, у нас нет средств, чтобы безопасно поймать его, – объяснила Хоуп. – К тому же, какие бы различия не были у наших отцов в прошлом, мы оба понимаем, как опасна может быть сила не в тех руках.

– Многие люди думают, что мои руки – не те, – сказал Тони, пожимая плечами. – Они могут быть и правы.

Хоуп одарила его долгим, взвешенным взглядом.

– Я большой фанат бейсбола, – сказала она; Тони пытался понять, к чему она ведёт. – Собирать команду – это как работать в химической лаборатории. Правильные элементы в правильных комбинациях принесут успех, или же взорвут всё к чертям. Хороший управляющий понимает, что нужны простые, надёжные подающие, на которых всегда можно положиться в плане удара хотя бы на одну базу. Надёжные парни – основа. Но невозможно построить команду только из них. Ещё нужны непредсказуемые игроки; те, кто будут бить по мячу изо всех сил, чтобы он улетел за забор. Те, кто сделают удар, выбив сокрушительную победу во второй половине девятого и окончательного иннинга*. У них много мячей получается вне игры? Конечно. Это естественная часть попыток совершить что-то невероятное. Но когда они нужны, они выведут команду из тупика и выиграют игру.

– Ты наш непредсказуемый игрок. Чёрт, ты и Роджерс по сути Мэнтл и Марис*, хоть я и слышала, что Капитан скорее фанат Доджерс, – продолжила она. – Когда всё получалось, вы подталкивали друг друга к лучшему. Когда же ничего не получалось, ну…

– Ну, мы не Янкиз 1961-го, – прервал её Роуди. – И мы были бы признательны, если бы Вы перешли к сути.

Выражение лица Хоуп ожесточилось.

– Я имею в виду, что у вас была выигрышная комбинация, и вы оба позволили внешним силам расколоть вас, оставляя мир уязвимым. И эти силы ещё не закончили своё дело. Мы в основном беспокоились о том, чтобы поймать Скотта, но теперь мы натолкнулись на информацию, что Росс собирается работать с Бернштейном. А он был замешан в проведении опытов на людях в тюрьме Сигейт. А эти эксперименты принесли некоторые очень интересные результаты.

Фил подхватил линию разговора и продолжил:

– Эксперимент доктора Бернштейна в Сигейт пришёл к своей кульминации в человеке по имени Карл Лукас, – сказал он, подвигая вперёд файл. – Вы могли слышать о нём под другим именем – Люк Кейдж.

– Тот парень из Харлема, которого невозможно убить? – спросил Брюс, пролистывая файл. – Он – результат тестов сыворотки суперсолдата?

– Как ты вообще это с первого раза выговорил? – пробормотал Тони.

– Он самый, – сказал Фил, одаривая Тони не выражающим восторга его ремаркой взглядом. – Мы не уверены, что произошло в случае с мистером Лукасом, или Кейджем, если вам так больше нравится: был ли он нелюдем, качества которого были пробуждены процедурой Бернштейна или же доктору просто повезло. В любом случае, я уверен, что не одинок в своём нежелании видеть продукт сотрудничества доктора и Громовержца Росса, вроде армии непобедимых солдат.

– Хм, – сказал Тони. Он посмотрел на Брюса, уверяясь, что тот всё ещё остаётся милым и со здоровым оттенком кожи, не отдающим зеленью.  

– Учитывая, что капитан Роджерс находится в заключении, мы беспокоимся, что они попробуют добраться до него. Его кровь, ДНК – всё это может помочь Бернштейну сделать процесс возможным для воссоздания, – сказал Фил.

– Без обид, Фил, но я, наверное, подошёл к нужному результату ближе, чем кто-либо, кроме этого Бернштейна, и у меня был доступ к исследованиям Эрскина. ДНК Стива мне ничем не помогла, – сказал Брюс.

– Мы не можем исключать возможность того, что у него есть исследования Золы, – заметил Фил. – У Росса есть к ним доступ. И это те же исследования, что создали Барнса и других Зимних Солдат. Если ему удастся создать ещё несколько подобных…

– Ага. Чем больше робото-киллеров, тем хуже. Но почему я? Почему мы? Я не имею отношения к Роджерсу, – сказал Тони. – Это ООН. Я в отставке, не забыл?

– Но ты и доктор Беннер единственные, кто на данный момент может понять работу Бернштейна, – сказала Хоуп. – Если мы хотим его остановить, нам нужна ваша помощь. Я бы также была благодарна за вашу помощь в поимке Скотта.

– Твой дружок закоротил мой костюм и мог меня убить, – сказал Тони. – Объясни-ка, почему я должен за него волноваться?

– Потому что ты за всех них волнуешься, – сказал Фил. – Ты можешь не хотеть это признавать, но по этой же причине ты позволил Клинту здесь остаться. Наверняка по той же причине ты дал указание Пятнице взломать микро-дронов Пима, чтобы следить за ними самому.

Тони пожал плечами и без энтузиазма усмехнулся. Технологии Пима были очень занимательными.

Пим нахмурился и сел ровнее.

– Вот видишь! Именно поэтому…

Хоуп одарила отца взглядом, заставляющим утихомириться.

– Потому что в конечном итоге, – сказала Хоуп, поворачиваясь к Тони, – мы – не наши отцы. Отец потерял мою мать и позволил этому сломать его как героя. Я чту её гибель, защищая невинных, как и она, и не важно, какой ценой. Твой отец видел Вторую мировую войну из бункера и позволил этому подтолкнуть его к созданию атомной бомбы. Ты увидел худшее, что есть в человечестве, испытал это на себе, а затем создал Железного человека, чтобы стать между невинными и подстрекателями войн, которые уничтожают их. Они сделали свой выбор. И потерпели неудачу. Мы можем стать искуплением наших отцов. И отмщением за наших матерей.  

Эта женщина могла посоревноваться даже с Роджерсом в ораторском искусстве.

– Хорошая речь, – вслух признал Тони.

– Она сработала? – спросила Хоуп, ухмыляясь.

– Возможно. Как вы думаете действовать?

– Стоит прогуляться в Харлем. Посмотрим, что нам сможет рассказать мистер Кейдж.

– Эм, нет, – сказал Роуди. – Я не позволю двум неприлично богатым белым людям направиться в Харлем. Вы совсем из ума выжили? Вы вообще представляете, какой хаос вы там устроите?

– У тебя есть идея получше? – спросил Тони.

– Да. Ты позволишь мне сделать испытание моего нового хребта в поле и немного поразведать, – сказал Роуди, пролистывая файл. – Похоже, Лукас бывший военный. И по тому, что я видел в новостях, хороший человек. Позволь мне пойти.

– Только не одному, – запротестовал Тони. Роуди только поправил здоровье. Он не мог им рисковать…

– Я пошлю агента Мэй, – сказал Фил.

– Это не та, которую называют Кавалерией? – спросил Тони. – Ты ожидаешь, что всё будет настолько сложно?

– С вами, в этом даже сомневаться не стоит. И не называй её так. Это её злит. А злой она тебе не понравится, – ответил Фил.

– Хэй. Это моя фраза!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * последний период игры в бейсболе  
> * курьерская служба, которая доставляет еду из любого ресторана/кафе поблизости  
> * товарищи по команде Нью-Йорк Янкиз, работали вместе с 1960 по 1966. Соревновались за большее количество хоум-ранов, пока Марис наконец не побил рекорд в 61 хоум-ран, в то время как у Мэнтла было 54. В личной жизни, не смотря на спекуляции медиа, никакой вражды между ними не было, они на самом деле были близкими друзьями и делили квартиру в Куинси с ещё одним своим товарищем по команде. Когда Мэнтл к концу сезона получил ранение, он открыто поддерживал Мариса в его попытках побить рекорд хоум-ранов. Позже они стали бизнес-партнёрами, продавая атрибутику, посвященную их дуэту как игроков. Их считают одной из наилучших пар игроков в истории бейсбола. Кроме того, их общий счёт в 115 хоум-ранов считается настоящим неприкасаемым рекордом


	10. Побег

WHIH NewsFront: «Поступают сообщения о стрельбе в изоляторе временного содержания объединённой группы по борьбе с терроризмом».

 

WHIH NewsFront: «Сообщается об около десяти погибших. Капитан Стивен Роджерс пропал без вести».

 

The Daily Bugle: «Разбойное нападение в честь Дня рождения Капитана Америки. Похищение или побег?»

 

Facebook

Джефф Кинг: «Капитана Америка похитили? Где, чёрт возьми, были Мстители? О, точно, они «в отставке».

Уолтер Александр: «Может, они вспомнили, как Роджерс предал их?»

Шейла Питерс: «Какая разница, в этой ситуации нет хорошего варианта…»


End file.
